Girl meets Manhattan's lies
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Welcome to Manhattan, a wonderful place to be in. Come with me and meet the new guy from Texas, the famous and rich Hart family, the sweet and insecure Matthews, the ambitious Matthews, the smart and revengeful Bradford and a lot of lies, betrayals, interests. What family means? Would you do anything for money and power? Would you forgive someone you love? How much you cost?
1. Introducing I

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Welcome to one more of my stories. So, I'm already letting some people know that you need to be patient with some couples out there.**_

_**How are you doing today?**_

_**English is not my native language so sorry for some nonsense or rudeness out there.**_

_**This story will be very different from the others, and I do not think any character will be a pure lovely person here.**_

_**Everyone makes mistakes and learn from them.**_

_**So Welcome to Manhattan's world!**_

* * *

Lucas moves the content inside his cereal bowl with a spoon with no desire to eat it at all again. Maybe the reason for his possible lack of hunger was the nervousness of his first day at that private school in New York. Private school and New York, two things he could never think would happen in his life. His eyes fell on the tiny brunette sitting in front of him and he realized that she had barely touched her breakfast too. Perhaps this new reality hurts her even more than him since he was older and Lucas knew that nothing was forever.

"Come on kids, you need to eat your breakfast or you two are going to be late!"

Said their mom putting coffee in her cup. She was stunning in her white and gray clothes that suit on her perfectly, her long dark hair was loose making her look even younger than she is.

"I know, first days are pretty scary. Look at me! I'm shaking and I'm a grown-up woman." she said checking if all she needed was in her purse. "I hope Mr. Minkus is a good person to work with."

One of the reasons they were there was because their mom had gotten a job as the private assistant of Mr. Minkus, an important financial entrepreneur. She had not been able to believe it when she had got the call because she had seen more qualified people than she is on the day of the interview, and she had ended up saying some nonsense that she had shared at the dinner in that night with her kids.

"You'll do good!"

He said and saw his mom smile at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Honey! You'll also do good today. I am so grateful to your godfather, you are going to Abigail Adams High School one of the most important private school in the city. They are responsible for sending many brilliant students to the Ivy League colleges. Amy is going to John Quincy Adams Middle School where usually Abigail Adams High School picks their students.

"It's just a regular school, mom."

"It's not just a normal school. Do you have any idea how many doors will open for you after you graduated? Have you ever thought that you could get on the football team and then get a scholarship to college? "

"I don't know if they will want me in..."

"Of course, they will! You were one of the best players at the other school, John said that it was something that caught the attention of the school board when they were considering your admission."

"I do not think you should be so hopeful about the colleges..."

"I know Lucas. These past years have not been easy for you, to any of us. We all make mistakes and they know it. I know you've learned from the past and I know you'll try to be the best version of you. I trust you, I know you will know how to make the right decisions."

She came over and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"So, you're going to take me to school?"

Said the brunette looking at her mom.

"Your brother is going to take you, of course, if all is working well on his truck."

Lucas laughed.

"You said she could not make it, but here we are in New York and she is pretty good."

"For now, that old lady is acceptable, but if something happens call me or call your godfather."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Mandy told me that Missy will show where is everything in that school for you, so be nice to her."

"Well...I'll try it!"

"We will see it!"

**_-###############-#####################-####-_**

Lazily, she opened her blue eyes and saw the tall, dark-haired guy putting on his pants in a hurry.

"Good Morning!"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Where are you going with so much hurry?"

She said as she stretched, feeling her body being embraced by the super comfortable mattress on her bed.

"I have a morning class today."

"So boring! Well, you could not go today so we could have a little more fun together."

Said she smirking and sitting on the bed, he laughed and approached her and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, it's a tempting idea. I would love to have some good time but, unfortunately, I can't miss another class."

He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on.

"What a pity!"

She said sadly in a sigh.

"I'm free tomorrow night, we can plan on doing something."

"What would be this something? A date?"

"I don't know Maya. We can do something interesting since you and my niece won't do anything."

"Oh shit!" She said lightly slapping her forehead as she remembered that she had agreed to watch a movie with Riley. "I completely forgot that I have to go out with her tomorrow."

He laughed when he saw her throwing herself into bed.

"Just send me a text when you get home and I'll come over." he said as he knelt on the bed, getting on top of her "and then" his fingers began to play with a lock of her hair "we can have some good time."

Maya smiled and he leaned in to kiss her slowly, Maya put her legs wrapped around his hip and pulled him down, something he didn't protest. Josh's hands ran down her skin from under his old shirt that she was wearing and Maya found herself gasping as his mouth found the perfect spot on her neck. She moved her hip against his and felt him respond to her and she could see that he was already getting into the mood which would lead him to miss his class again.

Josh ended the kiss and Maya felt his body pull away from her a little, and then his hand stopped on her panties and Maya found herself rubbing up against his hand what made him laugh.

"You're already needing me, huh?"

"It's not my fault that you are so talented."

"Yeah, I'm, right?!"

He said so proud of himself and heard her moan when he increased his speed. Maya's hands went to the zipper of his pants when he reduces the speed of his fingers on her.

They didn't have much time, maybe another five minutes until her mom walks in to wake her up, so Josh helped her take his pants along with his underwear. Maya pushed him on the bed and he saw her sit on his lap and then she smiled at him so fucking provocative while she moved over him, making him feel that good friction on his lower areas. Josh found himself holding the blonde's waist allowing her to tease him a little bit and then one of his hands went to her blond hair, tugging her blond waves and pulling her down uniting their lips for a few seconds. Maya moved away a little and he could see the desire in her now dark blue eyes. She bit her bottom lip and then the comfortable heat was around him and he found himself closing his eyes while she welcomes him.

Josh felt her nails in his skin while he increased the intensity of their movements. His eyes looked for her blue eyes but found them closed while she focused on the pleasure he was giving her. A knock on the door take them out of their little world and the familiar voice of Katy sounded from behind the door.

"Maya, Wake up! You have twenty minutes to be down there to breakfast."

"Damn!" said Maya softly biting her lips to prevent a moan from coming out of her mouth "I'm coming, mom!"

They heard the laughter of Katy and Josh laughed too as he increased his pace because the possibility of getting caught made him so fucking turn on.

"I've been heard this story every day." Maya bit her hand to keep from being too loud "in five minutes I'll be back and if I find you lying on this bed I'll throw cold water on you. Do you understood?"

"Yes, mom!"

She said louder than she intended, Josh covered her mouth as he changed the intensity of his movements.

He wasn't being gentle to her at all and he knows she likes it like that. Josh was going as fast and deep as he could, his hand went to her center, rubbing it to give her even more friction so that they could be done soon so Katy would not catch him there. And then he saw the blonde tremble beneath him.

"Shit!"

"Oh shit, Maya!"

He whispered when he felt her muscles tighten around him before feeling his body collapse, his body involuntarily moving as he fell over her.

Maya gave soft kisses over his face as they both tried to catch their breath. They had only two minutes until Katy was back and Maya didn't want her mom to catch her with a guy inside her, so she patted his arm.

"Move, she's coming back!"

He laughed.

"As if it were easy for you."

"We get only two minutes to go into the bathroom and take a shower. And if you are a good boy, you can make it and get in at the beginning of your class."

"Well, I'm definitely not a good boy, since I have to climb your porch every time that I want to get a good time alone with you."

"Well, you can get some breakfast with us."

"Sure, and tell your dad that I'm fucking his little daughter so good. That would be epic!" he laughs "Good thing he doesn't hate me for now. At the moment I'm just the responsible uncle who cares about the welfare of one of his niece's best friends."

"One of his niece's best friends? I'm the only one! And I think he'd like the idea of us together."

Maya moaned as she felt him pulling away, Josh got up looking around and Maya sat on the bed watching him.

"I think he likes the idea of us being friends. What dad would not like just that?"

She felt the air changing drastically as if he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, Maya saw herself hug her body without thinking on it.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Not to mention he would not like the idea of me being here alone with you." Josh turned to her buttoning his pants "he would probably make Sam spy on us."

"She wouldn't be a problem, I already caught Peyton sneaking out of her room a couple of times."

"Well, I'm going. If I'm lucky I'll be there only five minutes late."

Josh put his shirt on and walked over to her, giving a gentle kiss on her lips as a goodbye.

"Are you sure you can not pick me up today? there will not be anyone at home this afternoon."

She begged with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry, Maya! As much as I want to see you in that uniform I, unfortunately, have an appointment today." He saw her sad smile "but as soon as you are at home tomorrow, send me a text that I'll come over quickly and then we can have some good fun together."

He said smiling and saw a true small smile on her face, she was looking forward to it.

"It's all right!"

"See you tomorrow?"

"See ya!"

He said going to the door of her porch taking his jacket on the way, Maya watched him leave the room and threw herself on the bed again. She hated it, hated that she could only have those few hours together, she hated they had to keep it a secret.

"I said five minutes!"

Maya jumped up on the bed and saw her mom standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

* * *

_**Thank you for stopping by!**_

_**Leave your friendly reviews, your threat or just a hi here (You won't believe but it doesn't hurt you!).**_

_**Have a great week.**_

_**See you around!**_

_**Peace.**_


	2. Introducing II

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**How are you doing?**_

_**Thanks for your Reviews, I really appreciate them and I can already predict some threats in the future.**_

_**How was your week? I must confess that I almost did not publish this chapter because of everything that happened this week. It was a tragic week.**_

_**Children died, we had a terrorist attack on New Zealand and an attack on a school in a town called Suzano among other things I did not know.**_

_**I remember that I was all excited reading, correcting, removing and adding things to this chapter when I looked at Twitter and saw about what happened at a school in Suzano. A seventeen-year-old teenager and a twenty-five-year-old man broke into a public school where studying students from middle and High school (Here, usually, eleven to seventeen or eighteen-year-olds students study in the same school). They killed five students, two people who worked at the school and the uncle of one of the killers and left some students injured. The tragedy was not only bigger because the police were able to locate the car they were in (They had shot the first victim who was the uncle before they broke into the school) and the cops heard the shots and saw the confusion in the school as the students ran desperately through the streets to save themselves.**_

_**I remember that the journalists were shocked that the killers had been able to walk into a school because the gate was open. Man, the school gates/doors that go to the part of the school administration are always open, the only school I studied where the gates were not open and had security guards at the gate was because the school had many expensive things in, so the security guards were there just to keep someone from trying to rob the school.**_

_**Then two or three days later there was the attack on New Zealand, where all those lives were taken only by the prejudice and disrespect of sick people like that person. It is so sad to see people blaming someone's religion for the idiocy and corruption of the man who uses it as an excuse for their monstrosity.**_

**Well, here goes one more chapter, there are still a lot of characters to shows up here.**

**Be careful what you read because some characters will learn a few things around here.**

**Shannon where are you?**

* * *

Lucas saw the students walking down the school hallway as soon as he left the school office with his schedule. All they were neatly dressed in school uniforms, which were a navy blazer with red details, a white shirt, a red tie, and navy blue pants or skirt. He felt lost in the middle of those people, until that moment he had not seen any sign of Missy, and he wondered if he really should waste his time looking for her.

Lucas walked down the school hallway when his eyes fell on a brunette standing in her locker. She seemed like a nice person, so Lucas decided to ask her for help. He approached her what made her look at him and she smiled as an inviting to him get closer when another brunette came in his way.

"Look at you! You look like a little chick lost in a chicken coop!"

His eyes fell on the unmistakable brunette holding her coffee in front of him. She was only a few inches taller than the last time he'd seen her three years ago.

"Good morning to you too, Missy! How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking silly!"

She said smiling kindly at him, Missy looked back for a few seconds before turning back to him.

"Did you have something to say to Miss Sunshine?"

She said, gesturing back.

"No, I was actually wondering if you'd show up."

"So, let's go!" She said as she opened her arms "Welcome to Abigail Adams High School! The place where you will spend the last few months of your school life if you do not get in a college." Missy walked down the hall and Lucas followed her. "This is the English, history, and Spanish hallway where you can find the seniors' lockers. Did you already get yours?"

"Yea, my locker is the 350."

"You got an interesting locker," she said, stopping in front of a locker, Lucas looked at the numbers on it and saw 345 "Well, this's mine and yours is the one next to Hart's locker. "She will love you! "Said Missy with a huge smile" Well, leave whatever you want to leave, we still have a lot to do."

Lucas put one of his books as he watched Missy typing in her cell phone. After a few minutes, they left the lockers and Missy had introduced him the school buildings and had said what he could expect in each one of them.

"So, which class is your first class?"

"Spanish with the Lady Feinstein-Chang."

"I love her. What a pity that I switched to French last year."

They went back to the first building and Lucas could see the same brunette now sitting on the floor next to her locker. She was distracted with a book and from what he could see from the cover it was a Spanish book.

"Well, since I've introduced you to the basics things about this school, now I'm going to the most interesting part, the people in her. Let's start with Miss Sunshine over there. She actually has a name and she answers for Riley Matthews. She is the daughter of the history teacher, who according to some voices around here he should not be teaching here, and Topanga Matthews a famous lawyer in this city. Why do I call her Miss Sunshine? You'll know the answer yourself when you meet her." Missy turned to the brunette and they both saw a tall dark-haired boy approaching her. "Wow, just in time! Here we got Charlie Gardner. An old Miss Sunshine crush, but she's never going to get a real chance with him because the only thing he's interested in is getting good grades in chemistry and physics, which I'll explain later."

Charlie greeted her and Riley quickly got up from the floor. Lucas could see a bit of her face that was a bit flushed after being caught by surprise by him, she quickly wiped her hand on her skirt while she was saying something to him, and then she opened the door of her locker and take from there a few papers. She handed him the papers and Lucas saw the boy getting closer and clearly flirting with her which made him feel pity for Riley. He laid a light kiss on her cheek in a place dangerously close to her lips before he walked away, and Lucas watched her hide her face with the door of the locker as she recovered herself from what had happened.

"But don't be fooled by this Sunbeam, she's not as bright as she looks." Missy turned to him and her eyes stopped in the school hallway behind him. "That blonde who was walking in is Maya Hart." Lucas turned and saw a beautiful blond girl who seems practically walking the runways of some fashion show instead of the school hallway. Her eyes got a beautiful deep blue color and a mischievous glow. She ran her hand over her long, straight hair in a way that it felt like they were in a scene from a movie, where he would be the dumb guy drooling over the school hottest girl who is walking next to him "She is the last Hart of this generation that this school will see. Her dad is an important banker and aspiring politician Kermit Hart. Her mom is a practically retired actress named Katy. Hart is a longtime friend of Miss Sunshine. She has a crush on Miss Sunshine's uncle, and sleeps with him on Miss Sunshine's back." Lucas looked at Missy not believing what she is saying because he would never picture that beautiful girl going out with such an older man" Save me from this disgusting face. He is only three years older than us, I mean two years older than you. And he can be considered an attractive guy for some girls. Last year they got into a little discussion after Miss Sunshine overheard the gossip that everyone had seen Maya hook up with Miss Sunshine uncle at a party, something Hart apparently managed to disprove, or rather, she lied to her friend saying that she had not slept with her uncle what of course she did."

Lucas felt the blonde's pleasant perfume as she passed next to them without even caring about his presence there. Riley closed the door and gave a huge smile as she saw her friend, hugging her as she approached.

"Well, I have some things to do. See you later."

Missy waved at him and walked away. The first bell sounded to warn the students that it was time for them to head for their first classes and Lucas quickly found his classroom. He watched as the blonde and the brunette walked in the room and sat next to him, they seemed to be excited about something that would happen over the weekend and Maya reminded the brunette that she should find a pair.

The school ritual was first the national anthem followed by the school news and Lucas had to admit that he was surprised to see the brunette who left him a few minutes ago appear on the television screen. Missy had a good affinity with the camera knowing what kind of feeling she should go through with every story that was telling. And at the end of the news, she reminded everyone that they should get the new issue of the school magazine next to the library for just two dollars. As soon as the credits started rolling, the teacher turned off the television.

Lucas had got the second lunch period, and by the end of these first classes he had realized that things might not be so difficult there, he did not know any Spanish because he had chosen to learn French at his old school and the math classes in this school seemed more advanced for him.

As soon as he had reached the cafeteria, he saw the brunette who Missy had nicknamed Miss Sunshine on the other side of the hallway.

"Hi! You're Lucas Friar, aren't you? You're from Texas."

"Yeah, I'm. How do you know?"

He was curious because she didn't seem to care about him before.

"Oh, easy!" She said showing a magazine and after she flipping a few pages Lucas could see his photo between several words, someone had made a one-page feature about him "Do you really want to be a veterinarian?"

"Oh, when I was a kid, I helped a calf get into the world and it kind of made me want to become a veterinarian."

"Cool!" Said the brunette with a huge smile. "Do you want to sit with me for lunch?"

"Of course, if it doesn't bother you."

"So, let's get our food then!"

She said walking into the cafeteria first, as soon as they got their food Riley went to a table where the blonde from the hallway was sitting with a tall, skinny boy.

"Hi, guys!"

She said as she sat down next to the blonde and Lucas found himself going toward the boy who was reading a book instead of eating his lunch. Maya looked at him from top to bottom as he set his tray on the table.

"Seriously? Don't tell me you asked Cowboy to join us, the weirdo one here is enough. I feel like I'm in the losers' table."

The boy left his book on the table and turned to Lucas.

"Be nice, Maya! He's a good guy!"

"So, you're the famous Lucas Friar that all girls are talking about?"

"I'm, nice to meet you. What is your name?"

"Farkle Minkus. You know what is a Balaenoptera musculus?"

Lucas looked at the dark-haired boy sitting next to him and then at the girls who didn't seem to know the answer to that and Maya soon gave up on play attention in that conversation.

"Sorry, I don't know."

"Huh!" he said and Lucas could see a small smile on his face "Just another pretty face."

Farkle went back to his book and Lucas looked at the girls a bit lost, don't get what's going on.

"Don't try to understand!"

He heard Maya say as she was eating her fresh fries. Riley opened her salad and Maya moved her fresh fries to stay in a space between her and Riley friend so her best friend could eat them too. Lucas saw Missy approach and saw her roll her eyes as she saw him sitting with them.

"I think you've met Miss Missy Bitch Bradford." Lucas heard Riley censure her friend. "I'm just introducing him to the school things and giving him a tip if he gets interested."

"Actually, she has shown me the school early."

"Well, she goes out with any guy at school. Last year she got caught dry humping with Jordan Butera at the bleachers during class time. She has a crush on Dylan, but he would never go out with miss I-open-my-legs-to-everyone because he has been in love with Riley since the seventh grade. Why we don't like her? Because she hooked up with Charlie, the boy Riley has a crush on, and she rubbed it in Riley's face right in the ladies' locker room."

"Stop, Maya!"

Riley said looking at her, she was so blushed which made the blonde shut up, knowing that she had given too much information.

"I'm sorry for that, Riley!"

Said Lucas and saw the brunette hide her face with her hair and then they were in silent eating their meal.

"So, how the school is going on? Do you like it?"

Said the brunette trying to start a new conversation.

"It's different, quite different from my previous one."

"I know, we do not have cows for you to milk them, and either hasn't bulls for you ride. It must be quite difficult to adapt."

She said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, yeah! You should have seen how strange it was to get into one of those monsters that walk underground to come here. Ma'am, that was hard!"

He said with the most exaggerated countryside accent he could do, which made everyone laugh in that table except Maya.

"Oh, look at it, Yahoo is funny!"

"Just to make you smile, ma'am!"

He said tipping his imaginary hat and he saw her looking at him with defiant eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"Lucas, did you ever go to the football field?"

"Not yet."

"I heard that the coach Jones will be selecting some guys for the team. We could go there to talk to him."

"Okay! It sounds like a good idea."

"Let's go?"

Said the brunette getting up.

"Riley, you haven't even finished eating your salad."

The blond said worried and Lucas noticed that the contents on her dish were almost untouched.

"I'm not really hungry today. Let's go?"

Lucas got up and picked up his tray offering to take Riley's too, which made him end up with Maya's tray in his hands.

When they were next to the field, apparently, the football team had just done with their work, only a group of girls were finishing running next to the field. His eyes fell on the redhead girl who, unlike the other girls, continued to run toward them.

"Hi!" She said breathlessly smiling at Riley and turned to him "Hi, I'm Andreia!"

"Nice too met you! I'm Lucas Friar."

"The training is over; will you try to get in the team?"

"I'll, how do you know?"

Andreia smiled.

"Oh, that it's easy! it's because of your physique." She turned to Riley and her smile widened open. "May I come in your home later? I need your help in history."

"Of course, my parents will not be at home and Maya will be busy."

"So, see you late!" She said as she started to pull away, but she turned to them. "Next week we'll begin the cheerleading tryouts if you want some tips, I can help you."

The redhead smiled and turned to the group she was in, but before she goes Lucas saw her winking toward them.

"Oh, no! Not again!"

Maya said and Lucas turned back to find a Riley wearing her best puppy eyes.

"It's our senior year, please! For me!"

"Riley, every year is always the same bullshit. You get all excited, go to tryouts doing everything you can and that you can't and in the end, I have to ask for ice in the school kitchen for you."

"But this is our senior year. This is my last chance, Maya! I think I'll get this time."

"No, and I will not change my mind."

Said the blonde already moving away from the group.

"Lucas, help me!"

"I think if we really want something, we should try to do our best to get it."

"I'm not going to participate and you should not too, if coach Shay sees you there, she's going to have a nervous breakdown. Not to mention that the cowboy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yeah, pretty face doesn't know what he says." said Farkle reminding them of his presence there "but I'll be there for you, Riley."

He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Farkle! I guess.

She said confused.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Lucas parked his truck near the school and he saw the tiny brunette running toward him, he opened the door to ease her entrance and she greeted him with a huge smile.

"So, how was school?"

"Different!"

Said the brunette putting her seatbelt on.

"It's a good or bad different?

"Just different and how about your school?"

"Also different!"

"Missy showed up?"

"Yeah, she did. I didn't have much faith that she would do that."

"Good, then you didn't eat alone at lunch."

Lucas turned on the turn signal and entered in the street again.

"And did you make new friends?"

"I... I talked to some kids."

He didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling she was hiding something.

"Are these kids cool?"

"Yeah... Some of them are really cool..."

Lucas looked at the brunette at his side and saw her looking at the street.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!"

She said looking at her hands and that made him sure that she was hiding something.

"Amy? Tell me the truth."

The girl sighed.

"I saw a group of kids smoking. We are kids, we don't smoke, do we?"

"Yes, kids don't smoke. Did you say what you saw to someone?"

"About seeing kids smoking? No, I'm not crazy to say it, it's my first day at school. I don't want to get in trouble with these kids. I don't want to start this school year with people hating me."

"Fine, but promise me you won't get closer to them. I don't want you talking with them."

"Of course not! Cigarettes are for losers!"

Lucas laughed at his little sister's indignation.

"Yeah, they are."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Riley glanced back at the mirror, her hands traveling automatically to her belly region.

"So, I said I wouldn't do the fucking work again, if he wasn't happy with that, he should do it himself because it's his job to help me with this."

"Uncle Josh, do you think I'm fat?"

"Sorry, what?"

Said the boy turning to his niece standing next to the mirror. He looked at her as if she had said the most absurd thing in the world that he had heard. Riley moved her body and she could see the excess fat that was bothering her.

"Do you think I'm fat? I don't believe I'm going to fit into the dress for Shannon's birthday party."

She heard him laugh and she knew he was going to lie to her right there.

"You fat? Riley, I've never seen you fat. You look fine."

In other words, she was fat.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I do, I even think the dress will get a bit wide on you."

"Then I should ask my mom to call a seamstress."

She said frustrated walking away from the mirror. If she put on that dress she would look like a three months pregnant girl.

"Where's Auggie? I didn't see him today. "

"I do not know," she said taking off her dress from the closet. "I guess he might be out there with Ava."

"Well, I'll see what they're up to. You need anything?"

"No, I'm good!"

"I'm going to make a sandwich. Do you want one for you?"

"No, Thanks! I ate a lot in school today."

She said putting the dress in front of her body.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thank you!"

She heard the door close and Riley found herself putting on the dress to confirm her suspicions, but now she looks like a four months pregnant girl.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"We need to do something."

The blonde said pacing back and forth with the cigarette between her fingers.

"She won't say anything."

Said the dark-haired young boy as he releases the smoke of the cigarette in his mouth.

"How can you know that?"

"She had enough time to do it and she didn't tell to no one."

"I would not trust her. We need to think of something to keep her under control."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're a cute little boy. Look at those eyes, this curly hair, this pretty little face. You should hit on her."

"Sorry, what?"

He said indignantly.

"She's just a stupid little girl. That kind of little girls who believe in princes charming..."

"Ava, I'm not going to hit on her!" Ava stopped walking and stared at him. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Oh, Auggie!" She said, approaching him and sitting on his lap "I'm not asking you to do anything, I'm just saying that you should talk to her. You're a handsome boy, to get a crush on you will be something so easy for her."

"But I love you! I don't want to be with her."

"I know, baby! And I love you so much! But we need to think about our future. What do you think will happen when they find out about cigarettes? They're going to kick us out of school and our parents are going to kill us."

"I just don't think this is right. I don't think is right to use somebody."

"You will not be using her, she will be getting into it by herself. And then, when she is so into you she won't have the courage to snitch on us."

"That would be like cheating on you!"

"You won't be cheating on me, Auggie!"

"But I do feel like I'll be cheating on you, and if she kisses me?"

"Then she'll have to get on the first plane back to wherever she came from because I'm going to rip out all that hair in that head one by one."

"See, you're already jealous!"

"I'm not jealous. I know you're mine!"

She smiled kindly and Auggie saw himself holding her chin before laying a light peck on her lips.

"Auggie!"

The two heard the familiar voice shout out the name of the dark-haired boy and then Ava held the two cigarettes and put out the cigarettes against the concrete before throwing them away.

"You're here!" Said the tall boy as soon as Ava threw the cigarettes away, she muddled when she got up from Auggie's lap. "Don't tell me you're already in the make out phase?"

He said in disgust looking at Ava who was blushed.

"I gotta go, my mom is taking me to meet her new boyfriend."

"Have a nice dinner, then!" He said giving the girl room to pass on "Tell your mom hi. I have not seen her for a while."

"Sure, Josh! I'll see you later, Auggie."

The blonde left the place and Josh approached his nephew.

"Should we have that conversation or can you just hand me the cigarettes that are hidden in your pocket?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uncle Josh."

"Sure, I see. I must be delirious and right here doesn't smell like smoke and you aren't smelling like a cigarette, either." The man said extending his hands for his nephew to him hand over the cigarettes. Auggie was reluctant, but he handed them over. "Very well! The cigarette lighter, too. Do not you think you're too young to ruin your lungs with this?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Josh! Are you going to tell my parents?"

"Not yet, but if I catch you with cigarettes again, we'll have a problem. Did you hear me? You know so well that this isn't cool and it's not good for your health. Who's selling you cigarettes?"

"Nobody."

"Really? Are you going in that way? Just tell me the truth, Auggie. Don't make me regret not calling your dad and your mom right now."

"It was a kid from the school who gave them to me."

"Who is this kid?"

"Sorry Uncle Josh, but I can't tell you. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Okay, I'll respect that, but if I see you with another cigarette or smelling like one, you'll be in serious trouble young man. Do you understand?"

"I did, Uncle Josh!"

"Now, go inside!"

Said the dark-haired older boy pointing to the door, Auggie promptly obeyed his uncle leaving him there alone. Josh negatively moved his head, Cory would freak out if he found out about that. For now, he would trust his nephew, but if he does it again Auggie would be in trouble since Josh doesn't like to be fooled. Josh lit a cigarette and felt the calm effect on the nicotine in his body, it had been a while since the last time he had smoked one.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"So how was school today?"

Maya heard her dad ask just for being polite than really being interest on it, she turned to him and smiled.

"Good, there's a new kid at school. "

"What's his or her name?"

"His name is Lucas Friar."

"Friar? I don't remember anyone by this name. "

"He's from Texas."

"Oh, right! An outside city family."

"Tomorrow the photographer comes for a short meeting. It's a shame that Shannon still can't be here."

"You'll hire the best, I guess."

Her dad said looking at his drink as her mom spoke excitedly.

"Afonso said he's the best on it."

"Then we should trust on him. How are the details of the party?"

"Tomorrow we will try the dresses, Shannon will try hers on Thursday after she arrived. The buffet is right, the decoration is in the colors she requested. I already called confirming everything with the band and the DJ. I made sure that all the invitations have arrived on time.

"As always the party will be flawless."

He said and Maya could see her mom's huge smile as her dad squeezed her hand in as a gesture of approval.

"How about you, Sam. How your work is going?"

"Good, dad. If I try a bit harder, I can get the job of the store manager next month. "

Said the brunette excited.

"What about college?"

Said their mom and Maya could see the smile of her sister fade away.

"I have not had time to decide yet."

"Have not you decided yet? You know, I think it's funny that you say that." Maya already saw herself pushing her plate away for the new discussion between them. "You don't have time when I always see you around with your boyfriend. I think you forgot you're not getting any younger day by day. It's been two terms and no decision."

"I think if I'm going to a college, I have to be sure of what I want. I don't wanna waste years of my life doing something just because you want me to."

"It's funny you talk about wasting time if that's exactly what you have been doing."

"It's enough!" Her dad said louder, making them shut up "Why we can't have dinner like a normal family?"

"May I go to my bedroom, dad? I'm no hunger anymore."

Her dad nodded and Sam got up from the table and Maya found herself wanting to do the same as she watched her sister disappear down the hall.

"Frankly!"

Her mom said annoyed something that Maya found funny because she had not made an effort to get into a college.

"Katy, please!"

Her dad said begging her not to start again.

"You know what, I'm no hunger, too."

She said getting up and leaving them there alone. Maya played with the food while her dad looked at nowhere.

"Are you ready? Next year it will be you."

Maya laughed.

"I think I know what I want."

"I'm happy for you!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######~#########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Riley looked at herself in the mirror watching her belly again. She had taken just a glass of milk, two cookies, and a part of her salad that day, and she knew that choose to get the milk and cookies had been a mistake.

"I'm bored!" She heard the redhead say "How can your dad teach such a boring thing?"

"He believes we can learn from the mistakes of the past and then we'll be able to make better choices in the future."

"So, he also believes in world peace."

She looked at the redhead laughing in the mirror, and Andreia smiled at her and bit her pencil.

"You think I've gotten fat?"

Andreia looked at her as if she had said something absurd.

"No, on the opposite, I think you've lost weight. Why?"

"I'm afraid I won't fit in my dress or look like a pregnant teenager at Shannon's birthday party."

"Girl, look at you! You're perfect, you're beautiful. Don't worry about it."

"Am I perfect? Look at you! Fine waist, huge breasts, flat belly, amazing hair... "

"Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

She said throwing a pillow at the brunette.

"You who are perfect. I am just...Me."

"Yes, you are Riley Matthews and I think Riley Matthews should become a compliment, one of those compliments that leaves you speechless and that you would always like to have someone to say you are Riley Matthews today."

"That was cheesy!"

Said Riley turning to focus on her image in the mirror. She heard her bed move and within seconds she saw Andrea image by her side.

"You're so sexy! Look at this ass you got!" Said the redhead grabbing it "I would die for own one of this. Jordan says God put more yeast on my breasts and forgot about my ass, he really loves big asses."

"He's an asshole. You're perfect like you're! "

"Oh, this is really cheesy! You're perfect, too! You know what, you need a good massage."

She said holding her hand, pulling her out of the mirror and leading her to the bed. Andrea knelt down and patted the mattress in front of her. Riley sat down and felt the skillful hands of the redhead on her shoulders making her close her eyes and sigh.

"You're too tense! You need a good relaxation. "

"So, I'm glad your skilled hands are here."

The redhead laughed and leaned into her ear, whispering.

"Yeah, they are, are not they?"

Riley felt the redhead kiss her neck.

"I thought I'd get a massage to relax."

"But you will relax."

She said as she reached the most sensitive part of Riley's neck, the brunette tilted her head to give Andreia more space. Riley felt Andreia's hands on her shirt pull it up so Riley helped her pull it off and moved to the side so she had a better view of the redhead.

"Your parents aren't home, are they?"

Andreia said before kissing her on her lips

"No."

Andreia laid another kiss on her lips, pushing for her lie down in bed.

"Good! And how about your brother?"

She said as she climbed over the brunette sitting on one side of Riley's hip putting her leg between Riley's legs.

"He is playing video games with some friends."

The redhead kissed her lips again and lowered her kisses down the brunette's neck. Riley put her hands on the hem of the redhead's shirt pulling it up and Andrea helped her take it off. Her big boobs were compressed by the redhead's bra something that Riley quickly take care of releasing them. Riley's hands went to the redhead's breasts as she kissed her. Riley was jealous of the redhead's breasts this wasn't fair that she had been born with those horrible tiny breasts while Andreia got all that. Andreia apart their lips and then she felt the brunette's mouth over her breasts, she moved her hip against Riley and smiled with the feeling of friction. Her hand went to the brunette's hair giving slight tugs.

"Is your uncle at home?"

"I think he's gone to college."

Riley said holding Andreia's hip as she keeps moving against her.

"So, you better lock the door just to make sure he's not walking in."

She said kissing her lips.

"Okay"

Riley felt the redhead's lips on her breasts and her hands sliding over her abdomen stopping in the center of her shorts.

"I brought you a gift."

Andreia pulled away in search of her bag that was hanging on the bed next to them and Riley took the opportunity to kiss her breasts again as she knew the redhead liked.

"Here!" Andreia said pulling away from Riley, showing her two glasses "one of them will give you a feeling of warmth the other one a feeling of cold."

"How did you get this?"

"Did you forget that Jordan's mom works with erotic products? She gave me a couple of them to spice things up."

The redhead giggled as she applied some of the product to her hand, kissing Riley next. Riley felt the redhead's hand slide down her shorts, and a strange sensation washed over her body as she felt the redhead's fingers in the right place.

"So, as your uncle isn't at home neither your parents and brother. I think I'm going hard on you today." Riley groaned squirming at her touch "And then be a good bitch, and give me your best tonight cause I'm going to make you squirt at least four times in a row, and I'm not gonna be done any time soon."

"Shit, Andreia!"

She moaned breathless.

"It's good, is not it? And I have not even started yet. So, be a bad bitch and moan as loud as you can because I'll enjoy every second of it."

* * *

_**Thank you for getting here.**_

_**Leave your message of love to me.**_

_**Have a good week and you maybe will see me in April.**_

_**Love**_


	3. Maybe you should be careful who U trust

**_Hi! How are you doing? It took me a hundred years to update, I'm sorry too much going on right now._**

**_Sabrina spent a few days here in my country, and I, like many people, was sad because I could not go to the show since we were not invited, and according to what I knew the fans were so disappointed with the disorganization of who brought Sabrina here._**

**_Seriously, it was like this:_**

**_Sabrina: I'm here!_**

**_Fans: I want to see her!_**

**_People who did not know who Sabrina was, but had to promote her coming since they were invited to the show: Do you know who she is? What song does she sing? I will not stay until the end because I have something else to watch._**

**_Fans: We want Sabrina!_**

**_Organization and people who do not know who she is: Who is Sabrina Carpenter? Who cares put the fans behind and put the press (youtubers/ influencers) in front of the fans._**

_**I must admit that I'm not surprised by Peyton and Sarah broke up since I was feeling it for a while, and I know it will be better for them to grow up a little apart. It's been five years together, and it's probably being hard for them so do not be the dumbest person who goes there to ask what happened.**_

_**Anyway, I'm so sad for them. If you're the person who doesn't know what happened: Peyton's dad supposedly said, without mentioning names, that his son's girlfriend broke up with him, and he ended up saying not-so-cool things about his son's girlfriend.**_

**_Look who I'm seeing here? ... Hi Taylor, how are you?_**

**_So, now I have something like ten chapters for this story (in fact, they are five really huge ones) and I just remember that I'm going to have to change the name of Lucas's mom because I've already used it for another character._**

**_I have to admit that there are some scenes and character that make me disgusted and they were difficult to write because of what they say, think or do._**

* * *

Riley felt the sunlight on her face that made her turn her face to avoid the light. She felt the weight of the redhead's body who slept peacefully on her chest hugging her with their legs intertwined. She felt the guilt taking over her body, that was not right, but if she was honest with herself, she didn't care about it. Carefully, she tried to get up but Andreia end up waking up with her moves.

"Good morning!"

Said the redhead as she stretching.

"Good Morning!"

Riley got up and began to gather her things spread around the room, throwing Andreia's clothes on the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock. Soon my mom will come in and wake us up."

Andreia got up naked and went to Riley giving her light peck on her lips.

"I really loved last night!"

The redhead smiled and the weight in Riley's heart reminded her that it was not right.

"Me too. Thank your future mother-in-law for all that."

"You bet I will. Shower?"

"Do you want to go first?"

"I was thinking of going together if there's no problem?"

Riley did not know what to say to the redhead who looked at her hopefully.

"Of course not. Go ahead I just have to organize things first."

Andreia held her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"We do it later, I just want to hear you moan my name just one more time, huh!"

Provocative said the redhead.

"My mom..."

Andreia put her finger on Riley's lips to shut her up.

"It could be so low" she took her finger away and kissed the brunette delicately "just for the two of us to hear it."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Maya looked at her cell phone and checked again that there were no new texts. He should have sent her something, he'd had eight hours to do it, but what she got was a huge nothing. The blonde sighed, tidying up her tie. Well, she could go to Riley's house and find him casually, using the excuse of her and Riley going to school together. So Maya found herself typing a text to Topanga to warn her of her intention to come over and in a few seconds she received a text from Topanga asking if she would like to eat breakfast with them.

Maya smiled at what she was seeing in the mirror, then she opened the camera of her cell phone and took a more provocative picture, sending it to the person who had ignored her the night before along with a wish of good morning.

As soon as she had opened the door, Maya saw that as always Topanga had made a huge breakfast table with at least one thing each of them liked.

"Good morning, Maya! How are you doing today?"

Said Topanga walking into the room already accustomed to the fact that the blond girl didn't announce her presence.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Good. Come here and take your milk is already cooling."

"Where is everyone?"

She said sitting down at the table. Topanga stayed close to her with her coffee cup and a copy of the newspaper on her hands.

"Cory is getting ready. Auggie's packing up his stuff, Riley is also getting ready, and Josh just left in about two minutes before you got in."

Maya saw her plan going down the drain.

"My Goodness, these girls are taking a year to get ready! Honey, Could you please call them for me?"

"They? Who's there?"

"A friend of Riley, that redhead one. She came to sleep here yesterday for them to do some school thing."

"Oh, she mentioned that."

"Maya!"

Said the brunette, surprised to see the blonde on her table.

"Good morning, Riles!" Maya said, tapping on her side so Riley could sit next to her, something that she happily did before kissing her cheek. "Do I have to kill you for being in this good mood at seven o'clock today?"

"It's a good day for a good start."

Maya rolled her eyes.

"Are you reading those motivational messages again, huh?"

"I read one thinking of you too and it said you have to learn to appreciate the simple little good things in life."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Good morning, Maya!"

Said the redhead and at that moment Maya realized that they were wearing makeup, something that usually Riley did not do.

"Good morning, are you two really wearing makeup at seven in the morning?"

Topanga set her newspaper aside and looked concerned at her older kid, but she seemed to be pleased with the result.

"Andreia convinced me, it's not too much."

Andreia looked unsure of where to sit at the table, something that readily Riley gesticulated for Andreia to sit beside her. The other two residents of the house showed up for breakfast, and within minutes the room was filled with conversations.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~######################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The three girls walked in the school and Maya gave an excuse about having to do something, leaving them. Andreia gave a wide smile at all the girls who greeted her like an excellent cheerleader that she is, and Riley could not let that feeling of jealousy aside.

"So, how many girls do you guys will choose this year?"

Riley said standing in front of her locker.

"We're thinking of maybe pick up two freshmen and Sophomores, and one senior. Are you going to do the tryouts?"

"Of course! Remember that I helped you in freshman year? All that energy still right here, waiting to be explored."

"Yeah, you have the spirit for this."

Riley smiled hopefully.

"Have I?"

Andreia smiled putting a lock of Riley's hair behind her ear.

"Wow, you're so cute when you smile like that!"

Riley smiled even more.

"Good morning, ladies!"

The familiar voice said, and the two turned to the tall dark-haired boy.

"Good morning, Farkle!"

"Did you two had a good night?"

"I had a really great night," Riley noted the malice in Andreia's voice "It was so good, I finished my homework and my history's assignment that seemed to never end."

Riley picked up her hair tie, tying her hair into a high ponytail.

"What about yours, Riley?"

"It was good, yours?"

"It was fantastic! I was finishing filling out my college applications and then I realized that I am in doubt between three colleges."

"From six colleges to three, that's a great evolution!"

"I know. It's hard to choose a place that will give us all the best conditions to develop your academic future..." Farkle stopped talking and stared at the brunette's neck "What is that?"

"What?"

Said the girls and Farkle approached Riley's neck, Riley saw Andreia doing the same.

"Is that a hickey?"

"No, that's not..." Andreia approached and saw the mark on Riley's neck "Oh, it looks like a hickey," Riley found herself getting nervous not knowing what to say because she never said a word about she was seeing someone to her friends "but it's not. I'm sorry, Riley! I assumed that that machine would not be so powerful."

"What machine?"

Farkle said confused.

"My aunt started selling a suction machine to cleaning the skin, it sucks all those disgusting things we have on our pores. I thought she was not as potent when I was using it on Riley's skin last night, but I was so wrong! And now I see that it had really hurt your skin."

"It's okay, Andreia! Now I have to find a way to hide it because my dad will think of thousands of scenarios of how I got this and in none of them a cleaning machine did it."

Riley said loosening her hair.

"Well, I have to go, my first class is on the other side of the school. Have a good day, ladies! "

He said waving at them. Riley cast a deadly glare at Andreia as she headed toward the bathroom. Fortunately, the bathroom was empty which made her free of curious people. Silently, Andreia had followed here until there, watching her in the mirror, Riley pulled her hair away and saw the mark on her neck.

"Thanks!"

She said annoyed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that but you can't deny it was so fucking good at the time. Let me fix this.

Said the redhead taking off her little makeup case from her backpack. Within five minutes the mark had disappeared, but Riley was still afraid to let her hair get tied.

"Well, now you can not even see it." Her eyes left the reflection of her neck in the mirror to find the playful smile of Andreia "You're welcome, it was many hours of practice to get there."

"I hope nobody else has seen it."

Riley said more to herself than to the other one, her eyes fell on Andreia that was putting her stuff back in her case.

"Well, I have to go two minutes for the bell."

She careless put her case in her backpack and approached the brunette putting her arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss. Riley quickly pushed her away for fear someone would come in and caught them.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted a goodbye kiss."

Said the sad redhead girl.

"What if someone comes in?"

Said the brunette concerned.

"No one comes in this bathroom right now. I could do whatever I want with you and no one would know about it." Said the redhead laughing, but Riley continued serious "Don't get mad at me!" she said approaching again with an exaggerated sad face" I just like kissing you. Has anyone ever told you that you're a good kisser? You got a good tongue!"

The redhead girl said maliciously before kissing her again on a passionate kiss and Riley found herself kissing back her. Riley felt the redhead's hands going up to her skirt and then stop next to her panties, Andreia parted the kiss and bit Riley's bottom lip.

"It's a shame we don't have any more time," she said affectionately, sliding her fingers over the brunette's panties, making circular movements over her center, Riley suddenly felt Andreia's fingers leave the delicate fabric of her panties and slide inside her. "I'd love to see you come again right here," Riley sighed as she felt the redhead increase the speed of her fingers. "I love the way you say my name when you get there." Andreia said hoarsely in her ear and Riley left a low moan escape from her lips and then Andreia kissed her again. Riley found herself holding tight the edge of the sink while Andreia intensified her movements, her lips left Riley's mouth and went down to her neck, leaving wet kisses there and Riley bit her lips to prevent anyone to hear her.

The bell ringing in the background had made Andreia to decrease the speed of her movements, giving a last kiss on Riley before looked at her sad, putting off her fingers from Riley.

"What a pity! But don't you worry, I'll be waiting for you in the janitor's closet next to the locker room at lunch break. Got it?"

Riley sighed and gestured nodded, Andreia placed a peck on her lips and left smiling from the bathroom. Riley looked at herself in the mirror trying to be more presentable. Apparently, the night before was not enough for both of them.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"You're still here, Huckleberry!"

Said Maya sitting next to him in chemistry class, Riley and Farkle as always were partners what was left for Maya sit with a girl that Maya thinks annoying.

"Yeah, my parents have not yet managed to get a wheel for our buggy, and this has been so stressful for our horses."

"I'm sorry for your loss, then!"

"Good morning students!.."

"Yes!"

Said the blonde smiling and closing her eyes. Lucas saw himself spending the whole class trying to understand what their teacher was saying and trying to make Maya stay awake and help him with what the teacher was asking for.

"How're the preparations for the party going?"

He heard Riley whisper to Maya that sleepy opened her eyes and turned to her.

"Well!" She said, yawning. "Shannon is coming tomorrow to settle the final details for her birthday party."

"Your mom must be a nervous wreck with the preparation.

"As incredible as it sounds this time, she's calmer. Afonso is helping her with everything, and he has a good taste that satisfies her. Have you chosen your date yet?"

"Not yet. I still can't believe you asked my uncle to go with you!"

Said the indignant brunette, returning to her notes.

"The clock is ticking, you have to choose someone. How about Dylan?"

"I don't want to give the wrong message to him. You know he's interested in me, and he made it very clear that he's waiting for an opportunity."

"He's a nice guy! You should give him a chance ."

"I am not interested."

Said the brunette turning to Maya, but her eyes lingered on the couple sitting behind them. Riley saw the brunette whispering something in Charlie's ear that smiled to her after.

"You know you're wasting time, don't you?"

Riley glanced at Maya that was pointing back with her pencil to them.

"I was thinking about talking to him after class."

Maya rolled her eyes and Riley turned her attention to the couple, this time was Charlie who said something in the brunette's ear and she turned red. She pulled away and looked at him seriously as if she asks him if he was sure of what he was talking about. Charlie turned back to the blackboard and his eyes fell on Riley, she felt cheek burn for being caught by him staring at them. He smiled at her and discreetly waved.

"He's going with Nicole."

Maya whispered, but Riley didn't seem to care.

"I'm going to ask."

The bell rang and everyone started packing their things, Riley took forever to pack her stuff, giving a glare at Maya saying to not wait for her. Charlie was saying goodbye to the brunette when she walked out the door and catch up with him.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Riley! How are you doing?"

He gives her his mischievous smile that she loved so much.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good too. I'm going to my history class right now."

"And I'm going to English class.

"So, let's go together then!"

"Okay, cool!" She said embarrassed leading the way. "So Saturday is Shannon's birthday party. Are you going?"

"Yes. I was not really in the mood to go, but Nick invited me to be her date a few minutes ago in class."

"She did?"

She said upset, Riley had wasted a lot of time and now she was sorry.

"Yes, and how about you, are you going?"

"Yeah."

She said faking enthusiast.

"So, who is your date?"

He said checking his cell phone.

"I have not decided yet."

"You should ask Friar to go with you. He's new in town and he looks like a nice guy, and since you guys are always talking around, he should be a good choice."

Said Charlie implying that the two were not just friends.

"Lucas and I?" She said thoughtfully. Lucas was a nice and respectful guy, probably her dad would not mind that she would go out with him, except for the fact that he is a guy who has a penis "You're right! We'll just be two friends having fun together and it'll be good for him to meet more people from here."

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem! If you need a little help with Friar just tell me."

Again, he was implying that there is more going on between the two, and when Riley was reiterating the fact that they are just friends Charlie started talking.

"You know, if Nick had not asked me with all the pleasure I would go to the party with you. You're really a beautiful, nice, funny, easy-going girl. I would be dumb if I waste this chance." Riley felt herself blushing and she saw herself using her hair to hide her face. "Well, I'm here!" he said stopping near the classroom's door. "See you around!"

Charlie approached and kissed her cheek. As always, his kiss was just a few inches from her lips, it was like a promise that one day his lips would touch hers, and Riley hates how it makes her feel like a fool. She watched him walk into the classroom while she felt her cheeks hurt when again she was smiling like a fool.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Maya looked at her cell phone for the thirtieth time in those last few hours. There is nothing! He had not said a word to her. Maya found herself struggling with the urge to throw her cell phone against the table to vent that feeling. Her eyes fell on the dark-haired boy that as always had a book with him while he ate his lunch, and then her eyes went to the cowboy next to him who typed something on his cell phone. She missed Riley so fucking much in that table, why the hell he had to come up with she needs talking to her counselor right now and let Maya there alone?

"Is there something wrong?"

Lucas said after he caught her watching him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say that, but how's your experiment for the science fair, Farkle?"

"Really?" Said the surprised boy. "Do you really want to know about it?"

"Are we going to have a science fair?"

Lucas said confusedly for not hearing anything about it.

"Don't worry, Huckleberry! There's still plenty of time for that."

"Well, I was thinking of doing something groundbreaking. You know, every year Smackle wins the first..."

Boring! Maya thought, ignoring that conversation she had started. She felt her cell phone vibrations and she quickly saw a text from Josh popping up. Maya smiled at the contents of the text where he told her how hot she looks in that uniform. Her fingers quickly typed a thank you when a picture of him just in his underwear appeared on her screen and from the angle she knew that he really wanted was to show off his penis. Maya erased the text and sent another one saying that she was looking forward to tonight. In a few seconds, a new text popped up:

_**'You could send me something so I can warm me up for tonight.'**_

Maya looked at the two boys who were talking about whatever experiment Farkle is working on.

"I'm done, I'll see you later! I have something to do right now."

Maya picked up her things and left her tray for them to return. Her fingers quickly typed the number she already knew by heart. As soon as the doors closed behind her she heard his husky voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey!"

"What do you really want me to send you?"

She said slyly and heard his laugh as she looks for a bathroom.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kermit finished reading the email that let him know that over fifteen million dollars had got in on his account that week. Things could not be better for him. This year has been being great, it was one of the most promising years on the financial side of his life. If he wanted to he could announce his retirement and live a good and comfortable life until his death. His daughters have huge savings accounts to live with no preoccupations as soon as they get married. He only had to hope that they had taken after him, and being as intelligent as him to choose the right person to help them multiply their wealth.

"Mister, Hart?"

Said the tall brunette walking in his office, his eyes left the computer screen to travel for the curves of her body.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to get the details for your trip to Switzerland that you said yesterday."

"Of course, go ahead!"

"Well, your daughter is leaving on Sunday, right?" Kermit nodded "So, you would like to travel on Monday or Tuesday?"

"I think Tuesday, airports are better on Tuesday."

"Okay, Tuesday." she said writing it down "Should I book how many bedrooms?"

"Patricia, Have you ever been to Switzerland?"

"No, sir."

She said lowering her notepad.

"It is a beautiful place! I'm sure you would love there. I'd love to live there when I retire in a few years. You know, when the girls were kids before Shannon went to school, we've lived for a year there. We lived in a mansion of a friend of mine in the mountains. That was such a beautiful place, it was like waking up every day in a beautiful painting. Those were the best days of my life."

"I taught Maya to take her first steps in the skiing world in that place. And she loved the snow, you needed to see the way her eyes sparkled when I called her to go outside, even with Katy saying she was too young to be exposed that cold for so long. Shannon loved to go skiing with me, she was always the most talented of the three in this. Sam loved to roast marshmallow in the evenings on winter as she made up stories for us. Carmen loved fishing, she had learned from her mom's boyfriend back then, so when she went spend her summer vacation there we went fishing and you needed to see Shannon and Sam's disgusted face when they had to get a worm, I laughed so hard that day."

"But unfortunately, we had to get back here because Katy wanted Shannon to get an American education, even having great schools there. She also missed being with her friends, and she said we should not stay that too much because who isn't seen, is not remembered. It will be great to be back there."

Said he dreamy.

"So, how many bedrooms, sir?"

She said turning to her notepad.

"I think one is enough." Kermit sighed. "Wow! I didn't even realize how fast time went by, Shannon's already turning twenty-one this weekend. It seems like it was yesterday that I taught her how to tie the laces. She became a beautiful and smart woman. In a few years, she will be following in my steps and controlling a good part of my investments."

He said proudly, Patricia left her notepad on the table knowing she could not get anything from him at the moment.

"You must be so proud, you did a great job with them, sir!"

"I did, didn't I? Maya will become a great artist, always knew that this was her vocation. Sam soon will marry Peyton, something that pleases me very much. I have heard that McCurdy's business is doing very well in the Northeast. Soon, the McCurdy financial l will be on the top twenty financial in that region. A marriage between these our kids would be very good for his business, and that would be good for me as Peyton will be solely responsible for the McCurdy's legacy. I must say that it was a good thing that Paul's daughter had embarrassed her parents when she got knocked up by that bum. They will never let that tramp control his business. So, in a couple of years, I will get his business for me. I can bet that Paul would throw a party if we find out that Sam and Peyton are having a baby, but for his unhappiness, Katy would never allow this to happen."

"Carmen will open another unit of her beauty salon network in Malibu in this fall. The place has a beautiful view and good natural lighting, I'm looking forward to it. I heard that her boyfriend is being watched by an important basketball team, and they are offering him a lot more money than he currently gets. I hope he is smart enough to accept the offer. But if he accepts the offer it means that Carmen will be engaged until the end of the summer, and I think she should think better about her options. But for now, I must focus on Shannon. I hope Katy has invited all the guys that I'd approved, they are from good families and would benefit us in case of a wedding between them."

"It seems like everything is going so well for you, sir."

Kermit looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, it is! I must admit that hiring you is giving me luck."

His eyes roamed her body and he saw the brunette blushing.

"I'm glad to hear you think that I bring luck for you, but it has nothing to do with luck. You're just so good at what you do."

"I am!"

He said patting on his lap and the brunette walked towards him, sitting on his lap.

"You built all this empire by yourself. I admire you a lot for that."

"Just for that?" He said sliding his hand into her skirt, his lips went to her neck "How are we this afternoon?"

"You have a meeting in thirty minutes with Mr. Collin to discuss the funds for his campaign for Mayor of New York."

"Thirty minutes. I think that will be enough. Get up!"

Patricia promptly obeyed his order, Kermit undone his belt, opening his pants.

"Now be a good girl and suck me the way I like."

* * *

_**Thank you for coming here!**_

_**Have a great weekend!**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews, I really appreciate them!**_

_**Now I have to heal from this flu (you have no idea of the pain I'm feeling while I try to edit this here to post).**_

_**See you around!**_

_**Tchaú!**_


	4. Maybe U should be careful who U trust II

_**Hi there!**_

_**How are you doing today?**_

_**I hope you all had a great week.**_

_**Thanks for your Reviews!**_

_**That sad moment that Peyton's Birthday passed and there was obviously nothing from Sarah. Yeah, we'll never see him and Sarah together again. Sorry, I still have not gotten over it. Will I ever get over it?**_

_**So, you're asking me about couples and what I can say is that there are no official couples so far, and I'm writing the seventh chapter of the story that maybe it's the twelfth from here (since I'm splitting the chapters because they're too long). Yes, there will be an official couple in the near future and I do not know if they will stay together or will break up because of lies and things that happened in the past.**_

_**I'm still introducing the story so be patient. Just to make official what some people did not understand: Josh and Maya are not together at the moment. You will be introduced to what is happening between them in the next chapter.**_

_**Did I mention that I'm disgusted with some characters and scenes? Well, we will have a not very nice dialogue in the future.**_

* * *

"She's there." Auggie looked at the blonde who discreetly pointed to a table in the corner of the cafeteria. His eyes followed the direction she was pointing and he saw the brunette sit alone in that table "There could not be a better opportunity."

Auggie turned his gaze to Ava and saw her huge smile.

"I don't know, Ava!"

"Don't you love me?"

She said with a sad look and Auggie felt bad for making her feels like that.

"Of course, I do!"

"Then go there! It's just a few words, she won't bite you and you won't be doing anything wrong. You're just being a nice guy who cares about a new kid in our school."

"Are you coming with me?"

He said it still unsure and Ava shook her head negatively.

"Of course not. You two need some time alone. Andy said I can be a bit hostile to people without realizing it, I don't want to scare her."

Auggie sighed and Ava smiled knowing that he would do whatever she asked him. She waved as she walked away with her tray to another table on the far side of the cafeteria.

As he approached the table, Auggie noticed that the brunette was reading a small magazine of drawings that, if he was not wrong, it was known as Manga. She was so into her reading that she did not even realize he was there.

"Hey! May I sit here?"

He saw the girl's relaxed posture change, becoming a tense posture.

"Well, I do not own the school so you can sit wherever you want."

She said hostile, never taking her eyes off from the pages she was reading.

"Okay, then!" He said putting his tray on the table and she moved in her place clearly showing she wasn't comfortable with that "So, what's your name?"

She sighed and turned back to him; her green eyes are narrowed in an unfriendly posture.

"Well, I said that you could sit down here, not that I'm interested in talking to you."

"Well, you're new here. I just wanted to know more about you."

"I already said my name on the first day of school, but apparently to you my name was not something interesting since you do not know it."

"Have we had classes together?"

He said confused since he honestly did not remember her in class. The brunette laughed not believing what he had said.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry! I really don't remember."

"Okay!" She said closing her manga as she facing him for a few seconds "My name is Amy."

She got up and began to collect her things.

"Nice to meet you, Amy! My name is..." the brunette turned her back on him and started walking away "Auggie. "

He said his name more to himself than to her since she clearly doesn't care about him. His eyes searched for Ava and found her sitting at a table with some of her dancing classmates. Her eyes met his, and she looked at him in confusion as she realized he was sitting alone at the table.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Olivia looked at her cell phone and saw a text from Lucas letting her know that he is picking up Amy at school and that she would not have to make dinner since tonight is his turn of making dinner.

Mr. Minkus came into the office looking really frustrated, today was her second day in there and she was still a little scared how things worked out there, she was in uncertainty if she should follow him, but she followed anyway.

"That son of a bitch!" Mr. Minkus said as the door closed behind Olivia. "I should have known he would do that. Charlotte must have offered him some money or some privilege so Kermit would not let go of the money anytime soon."

Olivia watched him hit the chair annoyed, which made her jump in fright.

"Now our hands are tied. We need the money to continue the research who is already delayed, and that motherfucker does not give me an answer."

"Would you like something, sir?"

Olivia said nervous and Mr. Minkus took a deep breath at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry for my manners, Mrs. Friar! If you can not shoot in that rat's head, I'd like a glass of water with a pill for my headache, please."

He smiled friendly for a few seconds.

"I'll get you medicine, sir. Excuse me!"

She said as she left the room quickly. Olivia went to a small kitchen near the room and tried to remember where the remedies would be, and she felt her hand sweat as her brain began to panic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down, but this attitude had the opposite effect when the pictured of a light-haired man with green eyes showed up. He had an evil smirk on his lips that had made her tremble in fear so many times.

"Are you okay, Olivia?"

Said a sweet voice in the background bringing her to reality. Olivia opened her eyes and found the blond woman standing by the door.

"Yes, I am Mrs. Minkus."

She said, adjusting her posture.

"You look kind of pale. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mr. Minkus wants a headache medicine and I was trying to remind me of where they are."

Olivia opened one of the doors of the cupboard and found just coffee and sugar.

"Oh, they're at the first door on the right." Olivia smiled gratefully. "If you want, I can take it to him if he needs it, it means he's not in a good mood." She said sympathetically, Olivia handed her the pills grateful "Are he alone?"

"Yes, ma'am, he is."

"Okay, I'll calm him down a bit, and about you take a glass of water, you need it."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Lucas looked at the empty school hallway waiting for Amy who had not yet shown up. The student inspector had informed him that Amy was with her teacher finishing clean the art room when she saw him coming in worried.

"You here!"

Said a surprised voice and Lucas turned to find the lovely brunette there.

"Hi Riley, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick my brother up and how about you?"

"My sister."

"So, you have siblings?"

"Actually, just a sister and you?"

"Just a brother." The brunette sighed, staring at the hallway. "Looks like it's been a lifetime since the last time I've stepped in here."

"So, you've already studied here?"

"Yes. Maya, Farkle and I used to study here in middle school. We've been together since we were little kids."

"So, Maya and Farkle are really friends? I thought he was just there for you."

"Maya is not very good at showing feelings. When we were in eighth grade, she almost punched a kid who was bullying Farkle."

"I must say I did not expect this from her."

"You have plenty of time to get to know each other," she said turning to him. "Look at this bench!" She said, pointing to a bench near the wall. "We did it as a legacy so that all the kids after us would have a comfortable place to sit down and make friends."

Riley approached the bench and sat down.

"Come here."

She said inviting him to sit down something he promptly answered as he came closer. Riley turned to him and offered her hand with a huge smile.

"Hi, I'm Riley Matthews!"

"Hi, Riley! I am Lucas, Lucas Friar. Nice to meet you!"

"It's my pleasure! Is it true that you want to be a veterinarian?"

"Yeah, I want to and how about you?

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to have a rabbit farm because they are so cute and fluffy. Now I want to be a therapist, I love hearing what people have to say and try to find a way to help them with their problems."

"It's funny, but I think that would be the second thing I would think you would be."

"What would be the first one?"

"A primary school teacher."

"Why?"

"Because you have the sweetness need for the job."

Riley laughed and Lucas realized how beautiful her brown eyes were at that moment.

"Well, thanks! Look, a purple cat! "She said, pointing to the drawing on the bench." Maya painted it, you needed to see her painting in the art room. Let's go?"

She said getting up excited and Lucas followed her through the hallway. They reached the door of the art classroom and Riley stopped at the door holding the doorknob, she turned to him and smiled.

"Let's see if she's still here?"

The door opened and he could see a tall brunette putting the brushes in an old paint pot, she turned to them in surprise.

"Oh, you're here!"

"I am!"

"Do not tell me you're still painting purple cats?"

"Yes, I am!"

She said approaching the teacher who wrapped her in a hug.

"You're so tall and pretty!"

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas turned and saw the little brunette holding her backpack.

"I was waiting for you. You didn't show up on time! "

"Sorry, Mr. Friar. Amy wanted to help me settle the classroom after class."

"It's okay!"

"So, let's go?"

Said the brunette.

"I brought him to see a painting of Maya."

"Maya? I have not seen Miss Hart in a while. I hope she's still painting."

Said the teacher nostalgic.

"Of course, she loves it! Painting is like breathing for her" Riley approached the wall and Lucas followed her, seeing a beautiful picture with a door." She did this when they wanted to take the arts program from school. We fight with the school board to keep the art program and get more money to all the classes of the arts program and look, it still exists after all these years."

"It's a beautiful painting!"

Said Lucas.

"Yeah, it's so much more than just a door."

Riley sighed.

"I love this painting!" Said Amy approaching "I want to paint like her."

Riley bent down to look Amy in her eyes.

"And one day you will, so work hard and dedicate at your art."

"So, you're Lucas's girlfriend?"

Lucas quickly turned to his sister with a scolding look, Riley blushed at the same time.

"Oh! I'm not. We just go to the same school and I came here to pick up my brother."

"I saw Auggie with the coach a few minutes ago."

Said the teacher approaching the two to observe the painting.

"So, let's go, Lucas?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!"

"Pleasure was my, Mr. Friar!"

"See you tomorrow, Riley!"

"See you!"

Riley watched them leave the room.

"He's cute, huh?"

"He is!" Riley said turning to the painting "Is my brother with the coach?"

"Yes."

"Have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Kossal, It was a pleasure to see you again!"

"It was my pleasure, Miss Matthews!"

As she crossed the door Charlie's voice telling her to ask Lucas came into her head. And he was right, that would be nice for the boy and he was not a bad company. Then Riley found herself running down the hall to catch them up.

They were almost leaving the last hallway when she said his name, Lucas turned around and she heard Amy say she was waiting for him in the car.

"Hey?"

He said coming closer.

"So," she said shyly "There's a party on Saturday and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Whose party?"

"Shannon, Maya's older sister."

"Of course, I'm going with you, just text me the details and the address."

Riley smiled excitedly.

"Alright. So, see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Said Lucas leaning in and leaving a kiss on her cheek.

_**-##################-**_

He felt that good feeling invades his body as he felt her tighten around him and his last whimper sounded through the room. Kermit felt his fingers tighten around her waist as his body trembled uncontrollably, everything got dark for a moment and he found himself holding on the table to keep himself from falling.

"Oh, shit!"

Kermit took a deep breath and moaned as he felt his penis pulling out of her. Patricia let her body rest on the table, feeling the slap he gave in her ass that made her moan.

"Clean it up. Collins arrives in five minutes!"

He said going to the bathroom, his eyes met his tired reflection in the mirror. The years were being severe for him, but at least his handsomeness still there, as people say: women get old, men get mature. His eyes fell on his wedding ring reminding him of the beautiful blonde who was waiting for him at home, she'd probably be thinking of tomorrow's dinner to welcome their eldest daughter.

"Everything is ready."

Said the brunette walking in the bathroom.

"You're a mess!"

She came over and pulled him down by his tie so he was facing her.

"You did that!"

She said smiling and then kissed his lips.

"Are you going to my house later?"

"Do you want me there?"

She said straightening his shirt.

"I'll probably need it, Minkus is pissing me off, and it's going to get even worse when he finds out I'm allying to Collins."

"Well, it's almost time!"

She said tying her hair in a bun and leaving the bathroom.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Finally, thought Maya when the car had stopped in front of her house. That night did not seem to get an end, Riley had chosen a boring movie and then made Maya got dinner and had ice cream with her. Do not take her in the wrong way, she loves Riley, but she had something better waiting for her as soon as she got at home, something Riley could not give her. Her fingers typed a text to him saying that she got home, everything seemed quiet there, Sam was probably at Peyton's house. Her mom was sleeping; her dad maybe was in the office or at dinner with some important people, but he would probably be at home. Her steps took her to her dad's office and she could hear his voice, but she could not understand what he was saying.

Maya knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Dad, it's me!"

"Just a minute, Honey!"

Maya looked down and saw the shadows moving inside the office until the door got opened. Instead of her dad, Patricia had shown up in the door to greet her.

"Hi, Maya!"

She said sympathetically, but that was a waste of time because Maya had never liked her, so Maya just ignored her there.

"Hi, sweetheart! Are you okay?"

"I'm good! How about you?"

"I'm kind of busy right now." He said showing a pile of messy papers "How was the movie?"

"Cool, Riley cried a lot. Well, I just came to say good night."

He smiled and continued seated so Maya walked over to him and laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, daddy!"

"Good night, Honey!"

Maya walked away, and for the first time, she had noticed how Patricia's cheap perfume was taking over the place. She walked toward the door ignoring Patricia again and then she saw herself running toward her bedroom. She had only minutes before Josh arrived and she wanted to get a bit more attractive until there.

Her hand turned the doorknob opening the door when her eyes fell on the person sitting on her bed. She was going to scream but Josh had not turned on the light in time.

"You scared me!" She said walking into the room "How long are you here?"

"It's been about twenty minutes."

Maya locked the door behind her leaving her shoes next to it.

"You must have been so bored!"

She said playfully and threw her purse into the chair.

"Not really! I had something to distract me," he said showing one of the pictures she had sent earlier. "I love them! You should send me more of this."

"You're going to delete them, are not you?"

She said approaching him.

"Later. Do you know what you could do for me right now?"

He said with a wicked smirk.

"What?"

Said she standing in front of him.

"You could strip for me."

"A striptease?"

She said confused by his request.

"Yeah!"

"But I don't know how to do that."

Josh held her hand moving her body as if she were dancing.

"It's easy! You just take off and dance a little."

Maya laughed.

"I'm going to look ridiculous!"

"Actually, you're going to looking hot. Where's all that confidence, huh?"

He said getting up and giving a peck in her nose before kissing her lips.

"Okay, I will do!"

She said as he pulled away.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Josh sat down on the bed and pulled the pillows to support his back so he could watch her better.

"Where do I start it?"

She said not knowing what to do.

"You can start taking off your shirt. Do not forget to shake your ass and do a good naughty face! "

Maya laughed shyly and saw him pick up his cell phone.

"Are you going to record it?"

She said a bit hesitant.

"Sure I'm going to, I want to see it later."

"For what a video if you can see me doing it in person as many times as you want?"

She said fearfully. Not that she did not trust him, but she always listened to all those stories of girls who ended up being exposed.

"Don't you trust me?"

Maya bit her bottom lip.

"Of course I do!"

"So, don't worry! This is just a bit of innocent fun between us, no one will know about it."

"Okay, I guess!"

She said, still uncertain if all that would be a good choice. Josh got up and took her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"I would never hurt you. You know that, do not you?"

He said before giving her six pecks in her lips, which made her smile."

"Okay!"

She said pushing him to bed and Josh smiled. Maya started to unbutton her shirt, her eyes locked on his as she hummed a song. She threw the piece of clothing on the floor, and then her hands went to her skirt while she played with the piece of fabric like she was taking it off but she stopped and place it in the right place.

"Turn your back, I want to see you!"

He said and Maya promptly obeyed. She slowly slid the fabric of her skirt down her legs, giving him a good view of her butt as she slowly moves her hips. Maya felt his hand roaming over her ass, and she smirked at him before kicking the piece to the side.

"Yeah, like this!"

In seconds her bra was on the floor and the only piece left was her panties. She turned to face Josh, her eyes stuck on his eyes and she loved that look of desire he had on her. Maya teased again taking her panties off almost an inch before place it back, throwing it toward him when she was done.

Maya walked toward him, kneeling into the mattress and crawling over him until she got over his lap. Maya sat on his hips, moving her body over his erection, his free hand went to her breasts cupping one of her breasts and gently squeeze it.

Josh put his cell phone closer to her so he could capture every inch of her body. Maya put her hands on his abs using it for support as she grid faster against his hard-on, and then moved her hips in circles over him.

"Oh, fuck!"

Josh moaned and Maya shut her eyes enjoying how good that friction feels after all that he had promised her for that day. She bit her lip and a moan left her mouth.

Maya opened her eyes and saw his phone closer to her face as he was recording her expression. She held the arm which his hand was holding the phone and put the cell phone away, discarding it on the bed. She leaned over him and kissed him intensely.

"I missed you."

Maya said looking deeply into his eyes, Josh smiled and looked away.

"Well! We're here alone and we have this huge bed just for us." He said moving his hips against her for more friction "And we have all night."

"All night?"

She said playfully, kissing his neck the way he likes. Josh held her waist and moved his hips further against her and Maya bit her bottom lip.

"Not all night, but you got it. How about you put those pretty knees on the floor and suck me a bit, huh? I've been thinking about it all day. "

"Have you?"

She pulled away and smirked, Josh slid his thumb over her lips.

"You have no idea how much!"

"Okay!"

Said the blonde before kissing him passionately for a few seconds, Maya bit his bottom lip and stood up with a huge smirk. Josh picked up his cell phone again as he watched her kneel between his legs, her delicate hands started working on unzipping his pants.

In a few seconds, her warm and welcoming mouth were around him while she slowly goes up and down teasing him. All he wanted to do was grabbing her hair and pull her down so she could go the most deeper she could get. And that was what he did while he makes sure that she was in focus on the screen of his cell phone.

* * *

_**Thank you for stopping by!**_

_**Something that happened in this chapter will influence something in the future, keep your eyes wide open.**_

_**After this chapter, I just have to remind you to be careful about the things you share because, as they say, the internet never forgets.**_

_**Have a great weekend!**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Take care!**_


	5. I thought we were friends

**_Hi, guys!_**

**_How are you doing?_**

**_Long time no see!_**

**_Today was the first day of winter and guess what_**

**_It's so hot in here._**

**_Congratulations to those who graduated! Have a good vacation for those who are already on vacation._**

**_I've been very busy lately, so I cannot write and believe me, I want to write a lot, but I have to study._**

**_After a while seeing Peyton talk about a song called Good Things Fall Apart I ended up listening to the song and that song is so Peyrah, really!_**

**_Hi, Guest! _****_Why would Josh do that? He would never do that to Maya._**

_**I was so stressed (Still) with the studies that I decided to read something to unwind a bit and I ended up finding these stories: ASk me to Stay; You on my Horizon; And the wild, wild skies; As it always was (this one got me in tears) and I melted. It's been a while since the last time I had time to read anything I like.**_

* * *

Maya opened her eyes to the traditional scene that occurred whenever he showed up there to spend the night, Josh was this time putting his shirt while he kind of apprehensively was staring at the door.

"Good Morning!"

She said what makes him look at her.

"Good Morning! What is going on?

Maya heard the sound of footsteps down the hall accompanied by a few voices here and there.

"Shannon's coming."

She said as she was yawning in bed as he stared at her in surprise.

"When?"

"This afternoon."

Maya got up and walked toward him, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Seems like I have not seen her in a hundred years."

He said when Maya pulled away from his lips, her lips went to his neck, laying smalls open mouth kisses in the area like she knows he likes.

"Yeah, she actually asked about you the last time she came."

"Did she?"

Said he curious.

"Yeah, but you were with your parents in Pennsylvania."

She said between kisses and he could feel his blood going to south.

"I have to go."

He said taking her hands off his shirt and pulling away then.

"Just stay a little bit longer!"

She said sadly approaching again.

"I can't!" he said placing a peck on her lips "I have some things to do, and I don't think today would be a good day."

"Today is a perfect day!"

She said unbuttoning his pants, but Josh holds her hands.

"Maya, your mom will come at any moment to get you out of bed just to clean this room."

Maya laughed.

"She definitely won't. She's probably in the kitchen saying her orders, and then she and Afonso are probably going to check on their schedule for today in the office. I practically don't exist for her. Now, stop being a fool and let me pleasure you!"

She took his hands off from hers and pushed him toward the bed with two shoves as she smiled mischievously. Josh sat on the bed and in two seconds she was sitting on his lap kissing him intensely and grinding against his member. There was no more reason to fight her then he gave up, Maya always got what she wanted and then he surrendered to the will of his already hard member. He felt her hands slide down his zipper and Maya pulled away, biting his bottom lip and looking intently at him as she pushed him onto the bed. She got up from his lap and began to pull his pants off along with his boxers, kneeling in front of him when she was done.

Josh felt that at any moment he would cum when he felt the grip of her mouth and hands on his member. She'd improved a lot since that night in the car that Cory had lent to him. They had hooked up for the first time in a college party, Maya was so excited, so lively, so free and so drunk that day. The alcohol in her veins had made her got the guts to really hit on him so hard and he liked what he saw. He liked the way her body moved stimulatingly against his, as her nails roamed down so good on his neck, the way her mouth tasted like cherry got him crazy, and in a few minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore and had asked her if she would like to go to another place. They got in the car and Josh drove to an abandoned gas station near the campus. That desert place was the perfect place for some privacy, where everyone goes there when they want to have sex. Maya was shy at first, but he convinced her with his lips and touches that it would be good and that was how he had got her first time.

Josh tugged her hair as he did when he was almost on the edge and she laughed. Maya positioned herself on his lap, kissing him intensely for a while so he could taste himself on her mouth. Maya broke the kiss and pull away enough to staring deeply on his eyes.

"Now be a good boy and fuck me."

"As you wish, my lady!"

He said turning her on the bed.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

She had had a horrible night. Nightmares after nightmares until in a part of the night she had given up on sleeping and found herself going to do their laundry. She could not take the image of the blonde off of her head and she would do anything to forget it. Maybe she should make an appointment with a psychologist to work with those memories and feelings she did not want anymore.

"Are you already awake?"

Said Lucas entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey! I just got a lot in my head. What are you doing awake? You still have twenty minutes to sleep."

"I just lost sleep."

"The nightmares are back again?"

"No, I just could not sleep anymore. So, how's work?"

"Well, everything is wonderful! How about school?"

"It's good. Mom, a girl from school asked me to escort her to one of those fancy birthday parties. I know that you have started working now and that we can't afford a new suit..."

"Don't worry, Lucas!" She cut him off. "We have money for you to buy a suit. We can go today after work if you want to."

"I know of some interesting thrift shops nearby."

"We have money for a suit, not for a good one suit but for a new suit."

"I've been taking a look at the job ads..."

"Honey, the only thing you have to worry about is your studies. I can take care of everything, do not worry. "

She cut him off.

"But I want to help. I want to do something useful."

"Honey, you already do. You take care of Amy. If you start working we're going to have to get someone to take care of her and we do not know anyone trustworthy in this city.

"My godfather can help."

"We aren't going to bother your Godfather. He already does more than he should for us. He got this place for us and paid for your schools."

"I can work on your days off."

"Lucas, it's already decided. You study and I work. There isn't another way."

She said taking her coffee.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Maya had never seen that place so hectic like it was that day. It was seven o'clock in the morning and there were people running from one side to the other at the mansion. Josh had left five minutes ago and, as she had told him, her mom had completely ignored her presence. The only person who cared was Sam who showed up in her room as soon as he had left.

The two of them were at the table when her mom came over with Alfonso. Her eyes fall on the empty chair in the center of the table and she opened her mouth.

"I'm here!"

Her dad said, giving her no time to question his absence.

"You should be ready, Maya!" She said looking at the clock. "You leave in five minutes with no excuses."

"Okay!"

She said taking the biggest amount of things she could carry.

"Well, I want everyone at home today for dinner. I don't think I need to say that, but I'm telling you anyway. Dinner will be Shannon's favorite dish and I do not want any excuse for not to eat it."

"What time she will get here?"

Kermit said taking a toast

"Her flight is scheduled to arrive at two in the afternoon, so Jesus will pick her up at the airport. Four minutes, Maya!"

Maya rolled her eyes and left the table.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"So, how are things are going?"

The tall, dark-haired man said, looking at the beautiful view over the large windows.

"He's fine, Mr. Bradford. He's now sixty days sober. His behavior has changed a bit and he has been less aggressive."

"I'm glad to know it!" Said Joseph Bradford turning to the short older man sitting in the chair, "I would like to see him."

"I don't know if he would like to get visitors."

Said the man uncertain.

"Well, I know he will want to see me."

"All Right!"

Said the man picking up the phone, some words were said and then he hung up the phone.

"You can find him in the garden."

"Thank you! Have a good day!"

He said as he left the room. In a few minutes he was in the beautiful garden of the clinic, everything seemed perfectly taken care of by skilled hands. It hadn't taken Joseph two minutes to find the blond working so focused on the roses.

"So, you came."

He said without taking his eyes off the flowers.

"Of course I would! I want to see your progress with my own eyes."

"How are they?"

He said pulling out a weed.

"They are good and safe."

"I had everything under control."

"Believe me, you had everything, but control. You threatened your wife with a gun."

"I would never hurt her."

He said looking at him.

"I've heard this story before and look where we are!"

Joseph took a good look at the fields in the background, he could see storm clouds forming further south.

"You should have a little bit of faith in me, Joe."

"I do, and that's exactly why you're here."

"Does she ask about me?"

"Yeah, and she should not. But I do not blame her for worrying about the welfare of her kid's dad."

His eyes met the man kneeling on the floor, seeing a smile on his face.

"I know you think she should have chosen someone better."

"And she did, but my sister did not know he would choose something else instead of her."

"Have they told you I'm being a good boy?"

He laughed.

"I was told you had good improvement."

"When do you think I'll be out?"

"When I think it's time for you to go."

"I don't think so!"

"What? Are you going to get away again? Do you think I will not get you again?"

"That's bullshit, I am pretty fine!"

"Only time will show us it. You know, Missy signed up for an internship on NBC."

"Of course, she takes after her bitch mom. She'll probably be able to collect some sold souls. "

"Show some respect for them!"

"I'll never forgive what she did to me. You luckily got rid of a good one headache when she has gone."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Missy looked at her notebook satisfied with all that information she got. That information would be worth more than gold so long as she knew the right time to use it.

"Hey, you!"

Her eyes fell on the light brown-haired boy who sat in front of her. Her heart raced as his familiar dark brown eyes met her, and she could see that he has his natural mischievous grin on his face.

"Hi, Dylan!"

"So, have you already chose someone for Saturday?"

She smiled at the thought that there was a possibility.

"Not yet. You?"

"So, I'm thinking that maybe I should ask Riley..."

"Don't waste your time!" she said coldly, cutting him off. "She's going with Friar."

"How do you know?"

He said perplexed.

"I know. She asked him after class."

"How could you know about it?"

Missy laughed and looked back at her notebook.

"Well, you should go with me then."

She looked at him again.

"I'd rather go by myself than be your second choice."

She said with a frosty smile taking her things and getting up.

"What is going on? You've been giving me a cold shoulder since Michael's party." Missy turned her back and leave the room. She thought that she was free, but she could hear him following her down the school hallway. "I miss you!"

She laughed and felt his hand on her arm keeping her from walking. Dylan pinned her against the metal surface of the locker and his body.

"Let me go!"

She said angrily.

"No, I'm tired of it! Can you just get over it?"

"You are you talking about what exactly?"

"About me and Riley."

"You rubbed it in my face, even though you knew I have... I had feelings for you."

"You're my friend. I thought that friends... "

"You slept with her in my bed!"

#####

_"You should tell him."_

_"Tell him what?"_

_She said turning her attention to Riley._

_"You should tell him that you like him."_

_It was what Riley had said that morning when they were sitting in the bleachers enjoying the sunlight after all those days of cloudy skies in that early spring. Her eyes followed the handsome brunette who ran to catch the ball in the field._

_"I don't know, I don't want to ruin things between us."_

_"I think he has feelings for you."_

_"How could you know it?"_

_Missy turned to the brunette who was taking a sip of her juice._

_"He's always around, he always makes time to say hi." Riley waved and Missy could see the boy waving back. " He loves to put his arms around you, he always has a huge smile when you're near. You should tell him today at the party."_

_"What party?"_

_Missy said confused because this information had passed unnoticed by her. Riley rolled her eyes thinking she was kidding._

_"Michael's party." They heard the coach's whistle warning that the training was over. "Are you going to talk to him?"_

_Said the brunette getting up and taking her stuff._

_"Not about that."_

_Missy said getting up and waving to Riley heading in the opposite direction of hers. As soon as she had left the bleachers her eyes went to the group of boys who are fooling around before going into the locker room. Her eyes fell on the tall light brown-haired boy who turned in her direction. Like he always does, he grinned and ran towards her with his arms wide open and Missy could already feel his sweaty body against her skin even if he still far away from her. Missy cringed and tried to run away from him, but he held her there and rubbed his sweaty body on her._

_"Yuck, you're so fucking disgusting!"_

_She said the pushing him away while she couldn't hide her smile at hearing his laugh._

_"So, how did I go today?"_

_"You did well! you got all those balls."_

_"I just wanted to impress."_

_He said with a flirty smile._

_"Seems you did it well."_

_His eyes went to the Group of boys that started heading to the locker room and Missy found herself watching him, Riley's voice popped into her head telling her to tell him about those feelings. Missy bit her bottom lip uncertain, this could ruin everything and made things awkward between them, but maybe he likes her and was just in need of a push. All those points that Riley had made about the way he looks at her were spinning in her head, making her believe that there was a good chance that Riley was right and she was just being a fool and ignoring the signs._

_"What's going on?"_

_He said turning to her._

_"What are you talking?"_

_She said confused putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans._

_"You are with that face."_

_"What face?"_

_"That face when you want to say something, but you do not have the guts to do it. Spit it out, I won't bite you."_

_Missy took a deep breath and looked at the floor._

_"I..."_

_But she paused when her brain reminded her of the consequences that those words would have, she felt his hand on her chin lifting it up so she was looking him in the eyes._

_"I'm up here."_

_He said in a grinning and she knew that it was him joking with the fact that he is taller than her._

_"I... I like you."_

_She felt herself freeze as soon as those words left her mouth. What the hell she had done, her brain began to calculate all the exits she could have in that situation. His smile died as soon as her words sounded and he turned his eyes away from her, looking anywhere as if he were looking for a way out._

_"Are you sure?"_

_He said embarrassed. At that moment Missy knew that Riley was so fucking wrong and she was the only one right about not telling him. She had been a fool, she shouldn't have let Riley get into her head. She just had messed up with their relationship after that stupid act. Missy stayed silent staring at him and she could touch the awkward atmosphere between them._

_"Missy...Thank you! I..." He cut his say, moistening his lips clearly not knowing what to say after her confession since this, obviously, had never crossed his mind "I really like you. You're my friend, you've been my best friend for all these years." Missy wanted to the floor to open and swallow her at that exact moment. "You're kind of like a sister to me."_

_Missy looked at the green grass and moved her body toward the bleachers._

_"Right!"_

_She said avoiding to look at his face, she could feel the heat on her face showing how much she was blushed._

_"You know, I don't want to mess up things..."_

_"It's okay, Dylan! You do not have to..." Missy said cutting him off, and she could tell she was almost crying at the tone of her own voice, but she would not do it, no in front of him. And then they were in an awkward silence, avoiding to look at each other "I... I have some things to do, so..."_

_"See you at the party?"_

_He said looking away from her._

_"Yeah, see you!"_

_She said as she moved away as fast as she could. As soon as she'd gotten home, Missy had locked herself in her bedroom to allow herself to feel that sadness just a bit, but she would not allow herself to feel blue for too long, especially when Michael was throwing a party that night. She had to hide all the valuable things in the house because if it were up to Michael, who had been using a small piece of their dad's collection that could pay for a year of college like a baseball, everything would be destroyed in a few hours._

_When the night had come, Missy was being the responsible adult watching everything that was happening in the house and scolding the idiots who were trying to damage anything. This was a good thing because she didn't have the guts to look at Dylan after what happened that afternoon. She only saw him a few times, and in one of those times, Missy saw him dancing with Riley something normal since they just got closer because of Missy._

_Lat__e in that party, she was passing next to the bathroom when one girl she had never seen had approached her with a huge smile asking if she had a pad for her best friend. By the happiness of the girl, she knew that it meant that the possibility of pregnancy had been considered by them. Missy could not understand how some people ended up getting in that situation nowadays. If you want to have an active sex life the least you have to do is take care of yourself, use contraception methods. She doesn't understand how some girls gave in when asshole guys say that it feels way better without a condom, when in fact feels better not to be in an unwanted pregnancy and/or worse to get an STD since they do not know where that penis has been through._

_If he doesn't want to use a condom, love yourself and put yourself out of this shit. If he is an asshole to you after your decision, you do a favor to yourself and walk away from that jerk. Remember that buying a condom is cheaper than paying a hospital bill._

_She went through the banned track that was only there as an ornament since no one was following that, she only hoped that no one had got in her bedroom. The hallway was empty so Missy made sure her dad's bedroom still locked before heading to hers. Her bedroom at the end of the hallway was the only one with a large closet and a good view of the backyard, Missy had to fight to get it because the room looked larger than Michael's bedroom._

_Something was off and she didn't know what it was. Her hand went to the doorknob, spinning it and her first sight was the light on, she was sure that she had turned them off before that party started._

_He__r eyes fell on the bed where she found two bodies laying there. Didn't take long for her to recognize the light brown-haired boy naked in her bed. Her ears caught his moan as his body trembled and she found herself frozen in the doorway._

_No, she was not seeing that scene. Her eyes lingered on the delicate dress near the door and her mind returned to the picture of the two dancing together a few minutes ago. Missy looked at the couple in her bed, he kissed the girl with desire as she stroked his hair gently. Dylan knelt on the bed taking off his condom and she could see the brunette's face who was laying comfortable on her bed, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to breathe. She used her elbows to lean on the mattress opening her eyes._

_"Shit, that was good!"_

_Said the brunette and Missy could hear her smile in her voice. _

_"Yeah, so fuck good!"_

_Then the brunette's eyes fell on her and she saw her blink confused before her eyes went wide open._

_"Missy!"_

_She said and the light brown-haired boy turned in her direction to see her standing there, and she could saw on his face that he knew he was screwed. Missy looked at them one last time and found herself leaving the room and then the house without knowing where she was or where she was going._

**_######_**

"I'm sorry! Why can not you forgive me? I told you we had too much drink... "

"I told you that I liked you and you went and slept with my supposed friend on that same day, in my bed. Do you really want me to forget it? Well, I won't! You hurt me so much."

She cut him off.

"I like her. I thought you already knew since I always talk about her."

"You can like whoever you want, Dylan. I don't care!" said the brunette holding back her tears "It's your right. But what you did to me was wrong, and you know it so well that took you three days to try to talk to me. If you'll excuse me, I have to write a story for the school magazine."

She said trying so hard to control herself to show no sight of weakness. Dylan sighed and walked away, giving her that space she wanted.

"Good. Have a good day!"

Missy took quick steps down the school hallway, holding her notebook tightly against her chest. She bit her bottom lip and took a few deep breaths focusing on how many steps she still take until she gets into the newsroom. She wasn't going to be weak and cry in front of everyone. There would be no reason for any gossip with her name on that school. Her hand turned the doorknob and she found the room in the dark letting her know that no one was there as she had thought. Missy locked the door and the curtains so no one could see or walk inside to disturb.

She stared at the shut curtains as she walked away from them, and then Missy tried to breathe several times as she felt her body shaking, and all those tears she was struggling hard to keep them from falling down were streaming down free on her cheek. Her legs lost its strength and she found herself sitting on the floor when the images of what happened in that night and all the clues he had given her and that she had let got unnoticed passed through her head. So she hugged her legs as she wondered how she could be so stupid.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"What is going on?"

Maya awoke from her daydreams when Riley patted her arm.

"Nothing."

Maya said playing with her food.

"You have this silly grin on your face and you did not even make a comment about Lucas."

"That's really weird!"

Said the blonde boy in front of her.

"Oh, I knew Rick Ranger likes that."

She said with a naughty smirk.

"Okay, be nice!"

"So, what is happening? Someone seems to be over the moon. "

Said the brunette malicious pushing her to say something. Maya looked at her, laughing at Riley's stupid face.

She could never say to Riley that her good mood was due to the fact that the brunette's uncle had provided her such a good night and good morning and she was looking forward to doing it again soon. Then she had opted for something she could believe that would make her happy.

"Shannon is coming. I've been so excited to see her. It's almost a year that we do not see each other. "

"What time does her plane will land?"

Said the brunette buying her story.

"In lunchtime. How about you, how's the story of the choice of a boy who will be escorting you at Shannon's party going on?"

"Well, I made my decision and he said yes."

She said smiling, Maya's eyes fell on Lucas who was smiling at the brunette."

"Oh, you didn't! Don't tell me!"

She said turning to Riley.

"Why?"

"Don't tell me you asked Huckleberry to be your date."

"I asked him yesterday after class."

"Why didn't you tell me? I think you had all night to tell me that. You do not think Ranger Rick's going to feel like he doesn't belong here since we don't have country music and square dance to dance to. "

"I know this sounds impressive to you," said Lucas, making them look at him "but my mom had signed me up to do dance classes for my cousin's quinceañera. We learned a bit of waltz, ballroom dancing, and other things. So, don't worry, I can dance more than a square dance. But if you want I can teach you a little bit since you care so much about my well being, then we can both dance together at the party."

He said tipping his imaginary cowboy hat.

"In your dreams, cowboy!"

She said turning to her plate.

"He's a nice and handsome guy and it'll be good for him to get to know a little more about life on here. So instead of bothering to fake interest in some nonsense that some guy tells me, I can really be interested in something Lucas will tell me there."

Maya's eyes went at the tall light-haired boy on the other side of the table. He looked serious as he stared at his plate, something had bothered him, and Maya would bet everything she has that his change of humor was relative to Riley had not considered in chose him. Maya's attention to the scene in front of her was taken as her cell phone vibrated and she could see that it was Josh who had sent the text. She looked at her best friend who was looking at something on her cell phone so she opened the text and then she saw a picture of her from the last night. Maya was naked sitting on his lap and below it he had written that it had been even more fucking exciting than he had thought and she found herself smiling happily at having pleased him.

"Tell me, did you consider it, please?"

Maya quickly pulled her phone out of their sight.

"About what?"

"About enjoying at cheerleading tryouts with me."

"You don't even start!"

She warned the brunette.

"Please, this is our senior year! It's our last chance! I'm feeling that this year will be different."

Said the brunette with her best lovely face that always makes Maya do whatever the brunette wants.

"Yeah, it probably will be different. Who knows this is not the year that you will leave this school in an ambulance, or most likely make someone gets a good ride to the hospital."

"Please, have more faith in me!"

"Honey, I have so that's why I'll be there to watch you. You know I do not care about this shit. It's just a bunch of girls jumping like idiots in short uniforms while jerkass boys watch them and daydream about fucking them wearing it."

"It's not like that! It's so cool! That uniform is so beautiful! Picture how nice I'll look in it. "

"Oh, darling!"

The blonde said with pity already knowing what the end of the story would be.

"I've even tried some moves. Do you want to see it?"

"No!"

Maya said already seeing all the probable dangers things that were around them.

"Go ahead!"

Said Lucas, Riley grinned and quickly stood up. The brunette became pale as she found herself standing, Riley blinked a few times and tried to find the table to use as support when Maya held her to prevent the brunette from falling down.

"Riles, are you okay?"

She said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm!" She said, opening her eyes "it was just dizziness."

"Sit down!" Ordered the blonde helping her "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine! It was just that I got up too fast!"

"You haven't eaten yet. You even did not eat last night, and it was you who wanted to go have dinner."

"I'm fine, I swear!"

"You aren't. You have not been eating well in the last days. How do you want to make up to the tryouts if you can't even stand? "

"I'm fine, Maya. It was just stupid dizziness. I'm eating well, just ask my mom about it."

"You bet I will." Maya turned to Lucas, who was looking at them worriedly. "You, Huckleberry! Go buy some food for your date to eat."

Lucas quickly stood up.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#############~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Josh was drying his hair on his bath towel when he saw the guy lying on the other bed in the room. He quickly recognized the cell phone he was holding and his eyes go to his bed when he had left it.

"What are you doing with my cell phone?"

"I don't know where is my cell phone so I was trying to find it, but this hot blonde is making my search so hard. Good damn! Who is she?"

"None of your business!"

"I could make a lake with all my cum just looking at this pretty. You have to send me this."

"I won't. Give my cell phone back!"

He said, holding out his hand, the dark-haired boy sighed and returned the cell phone.

"You could get good money with this piece of art. Do you know Tony? He's developing a porn site and I think he'd love this video and all those pictures."

"I know, but I do not need money right now."

Josh said throwing his cell phone on the bed, the boy sat on his bed.

"How she feels like? Is this chick as sweet as she looks like?

"Yes."

"Tell me details, man! She has an amazing mouth, does she suck good as it looks?"

"Yes, she does!"

"Is she pretty tight?"

"She is."

"Fella, give me more details!"

Said the frustrated brunette.

"I'm not going to."

"You're just fucking a goddess like that Chick and you don't want to share details with me. You're a monster! I could pay to be able to slap her hot ass and stick my dick in that tiny pink pussy so hard that she won't be able to walk after."

"She's not that kind of girl."

He laughed.

"If she wants to do a threesome just let me know, I'm completely into it. Did you meet her here on campus? "

"No, she does not study here."

"Well, at least you won't have problems with Linda. Is Linda her name, right?"

"Yeah, it's Linda and we broke up last week."

"Thank God, she's so fucking annoying!"

"She wanted something serious, wanted me to meet her family, I do not do that."

The dark-haired man laughed.

"Yeah, not really your thing."

"Did you get me what I asked you for?"

He said pulling on his pants, the brunette got up from the bed.

"He made a pretty nice price, that's a pretty good batch."

The boy said taking a small package out of his pocket along with money.

"You can keep the money!"

Josh said taking the package.

"Thanks, Man! You know what I'd like as a form of payment?"

"I'm not giving you her number."

"Do not be a monster! Give your bro a bit of sweet honey" He teased, Josh saw his phone light up and a new text from Maya came up "Is she, isn't?"

"Yeah."

He said seeing the new picture she had sent him.

"Why is her contact save as Little Ferret?"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

They were reunited around the table, Maya looked at the chair next to her, that chair was traditional her sister place but it still empty. She should have arrived seven hours ago, but they still got nothing from her other than a text saying she would be late.

"It's a shame!" Katy said, looking at the tray in front of her. "She would love that."

"There's any updates?"

Kermit said looking at the clock.

"Not. She should have come on our private jet, if she had come with it, she would have been here by lunch." Said the frustrated blonde. "Afonso and I will have to adjust the schedule for tomorrow. "

"I'm so sorry!"

They all turned toward the door where a brunette with small stature was standing. She looked as beautiful as ever in her silk blouse in a greyish white color, her skirt and waistcoat in delicate pink, her hair was perfectly lined up in a bun. Her blue eyes were beautifully highlighted with the simple makeup she wore.

"Shannon!"

Katy said getting up and running to meet her daughter, wrapping her in an affectionate embrace that Shannon promptly returned. Maya, Sam, and her dad got up then heading towards her. As soon as Katy had let go of her eldest daughter, Kermit had taken her place by giving a long, affectionate kiss to their first-born's forehead.

After the greetings, they went to the table and sat down in their usual places.

"You should have called us so we could wait for you for dinner."

"I could not do that. You guys must be hungry. I would not be happy to leave you waiting even more for me because I wasn't sure if I would make it on time."

"You should have taken our private jet!"

Said the older blonde reprimanding her.

"Sorry, Mom! I should have listened to you. The flight landed in Cambridge three hours late, everyone was so stressed, and it took some time to take off," said the brunette, annoyed by the delay "I'm sorry for causing so much stress. Mr. Hunter must be annoyed that I had could not make to the photo shoot, can we get an arrangement for tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, honey!" Said Katy placing her hand over her daughter's hand. "Afonso thought about this possibility so he set two dates in a row for the photos."

"I must thank him then, he saved my party."

"Yes, he's a dear!"

"So how you guys are doing? We have not seen each other in over a year. How's business going on, Dad?"

"Very well, sweetheart! My business is going pretty well. "

He said glad that she had cared about it.

"I'm happy!" She said with a cheerful smile. "How's work, Sam?"

"Pretty well! I learned that Mr. Denis is considering my name to manage the store. "

"Oh, that's amazing!" She said with a huge smile, her eyes shining so proudly that her sister felt shy for all the attention Shannon gave her "I can't say this is new since it is in your blood. Look at Dad and Mom both are models to us, both have successes in your area and you have such strength of will and dedication, I don't doubt that this position will be yours."

"Oh!" She said shyly "Thanks, Shannon!"

"I'm just saying the truth." She turned to Maya, placing her beautiful bright eyes on her. "And how about you? It's your senior year, it seems like it was yesterday that I was holding your hand for your first day at school. How are things going on?"

"It's good," Maya said not knowing what to say because school was never her favorite place "Riley wants to try to get in the cheerleader team again."

"Oh!" She smiled muffled and shook her head because Shannon already knew about the girl's abilities. "You should try too, it's your last year and the last chance to do it with her."

"Well, next year also will be her last chance since the college girls will destroy her."

"So, tell me that you left the cellos classes?"

She said with a hopeful look and everyone at the table laughed.

"Yes, I gave up on it. I'll be getting piano classes again next month. "

"Finally! Sorry, but you suck at it! "

"I know!"

"I did not believe when she said she wanted to quit," Kermit said, laughing. "I was thinking about doing a studio just so we could not hear her playing it."

"So you still playing the piano?"

"As you can see I'm still breathing."

Maya said and they all laughed. The piano was the first instrument she had learned, Maya was able to spend hours and hours in it without getting tired and she actually is good at it. The piano is her second love, her first is painting.

"You will go far! I hope you made me a painting as a birthday gift. I feel like something is missing in that apartment."

"You'll only know it on your birthday."

Maya said grinning. She always has huge admiration for her older sister, Maya even said she wanted to be like her when she was just a little girl, but over the years she began to develop a sort of jealousy of the older girl because she was so fucking perfect. Maya had never heard Shannon raise her voice, she always seemed to have fantastic self-control even when she was furious. She had never seen Shannon drunk and if she had not seen her sister a few times with a beer in her hand she would doubt she even drank.

As long as Maya remembers Shannon had always been obedient and always tried to please their parents by doing everything they wanted, and sometimes Maya wondered if she had not got into College and choosing the degree she had chosen just to please them.

"How's the dance going?"

Sam said.

"I really miss it so much! This term with the trip to Africa in the spring, college assignments, and internship, I didn't have time to attend classes."

"How was Africa?"

Said the other brunette interested. If there was one person who cares a lot about volunteering in that house would be Sam, maybe this is relatable to their mom who is always working on something to help something.

"It was a very enriching experience! See how those kids have so limited wherewithal, and even with all those difficulties, they are so happy with all that they own. Mr. Stefan was so pleased with your contribution daddy. They bought books for school, materials for the music and dance projects, with a part of the money they started to reform a school. "

"I'm glad that my contribution helped them!

* * *

**_Thank you for stopping by!_**

**_Unfortunately or fortunately I will not be around here for a while. You'll probably find me at a table surrounded by papers, the Constitution, laws, resolutions, mathematics and a lot of other things in the next couple days._**

**_See you only after Singular act II is released, as this will be in the same week as my test._**

_**About the next chapter: **_

_**We will know of some things that have happened in the past since some people will be back. Get ready for the party!**_

_**Kisses,**_

_**Can anyone be considered a liar if that person just omitted details from you?**_

_**The L word.**_

_**Well, moving on some stories in the next chapter.**_

_**Se you around...**_

_But every touch is ooh-la-la-la-la_

_I just need to sleep._


	6. Happy Birthday Shannon!

_**Sorry I'm trying to edit the chapter, but something here is preventing me from doing it, I don't know if it is my browser or some problem on the site. I'm sorry for this, I should not be here because using my cell phone and laptop is hurting my eyes.**_

* * *

_**Hi! How are you guys doing?**_

_**Your least lovely writer is back, and she's sick (thanks winter! **__**(**__**That looks more like summer))**_

_**Hi, Guest! So, about the pictures and videos why do you think it would be Josh who would releasing**__** them**__** in the future? There is still a lot to happen, some wrong decisions and not-so-nice people coming up in this story...**_

_**And now I'm thinking how interesting it is that people think they are safe on their cell phone especially when there is so much news about leaks of information, images, and blackmail. A friend was talking about how he sends the pictures to his girlfriend and how she sends her pictures to him without anyone knowing, and I almost laugh about it because I know there are ways to get this information without the other person being aware of it. **_

_**So, kids study and remember information is the most powerful thing in the world you can own,**_ _**it can save your life or it can ruin you.**_

_**Someone will hate me in this chapter because you will be introduced gradually about the past of two people, so shut up and see what will happen next.**_

* * *

The big day had come. Maya had never seen the house as crowded as it was in those days. Their huge dining table had hardly been enough for Shannon's friends to sit with them for dinner last night. The house seemed livelier, and Maya could hear girls laughing and whispering everywhere. The no-good part of it was that she and Sam didn't have as much time with their older sister as they would have liked since Shannon was always surrounded by her friends.

Maya had got the final adjustments to her dress that morning which left her to an afternoon with nothing to do but the skin cleanses, moisturization and massage that her mom had programmed to make them perfect for the evening. Her only distraction was Peyton who had swayed her into playing cards even though both of them were really bad on it.

"How many hours does it take to get your hair done?"

He said looking at his cards thoughtfully.

"It takes an eternity if you're lucky."

Said the blonde putting her cards on the table.

"Damn it!" He said dropping his cards on the table. "I think you're cheating!"

He said playfully with his contagious smile.

"Good luck proving it, honey!"

She winked at him.

"Why do you girls have to take so long?"

He said frustrated looking at his cellphone.

"What are you complaining about? You saw her in a robe five minutes ago."

"I couldn't even give her a decent kiss."

He said sorrowfully and Maya laughed.

"I'm glad I didn't have a chance to watch this scene. You guys will have enough time later. Will Anne and Dean come to the party?"

"Beth is still so tiny and fragile that they don't want to risk such a long trip with her yet. And your date, let me guess," he said taking a thoughtful posture "it is the Matthews' kid?" Maya nodded in agreement. "How are things between you two going on?"

"It's very well as always!"

"You haven't let go your little crush on him yet, have you?"

He said just for asking because he knew the answer.

"It's not a crush, I know how I feel about him!"

She said decidedly, but she knew that no matter what she said everyone would treat her like a delusional girl.

"It's a shame that he doesn't see you in that way!"

Maya smiled, if Peyton knew what they were up to when no one was around he would never say that.

"Well, nobody knows what will happen in the future!"

She said showing that she was confident the situation between them would change.

"Good luck with that! But don't hold on too much to that. There are a lot of guys out there who would do everything to make you happy."

She saw his worried look on her. Of all her future brothers-in-law, who in the present case was only two, Maya had always liked Peyton. Maybe her preference for him was the fact that they practically have grown up together since he's been dating her sister for more than five years, they had built such a great connection which made her see him as an older brother and don't just like the current Sam's boyfriend.

"I know!"

"So, the party it's here?"

Said a voice from behind them which made them turn toward the door to find a tall brunette leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"Carmen!"

Maya said running to meet her who took her in her arms in a bear hug. They had not seen each other for months, the last time she had seen her was at Christmas dinner last year.

"Hi, my baby!"

"Did you have a nice trip?"

She said pulling away from the older one. Carmen was the tallest of the four, which made Maya believe that she and her other sisters were so tiny because of her mom's family. Another thing that set her apart from her sisters was her brown eyes, tan skin, and great joy in living life without caring about what other people think. She could tell that Carmen was by far her favorite sister, even if her bond were deeper with Sam because they were closer in age. Carmen makes her feel like she really belonged to this family.

"Great! I brought you a little gift. Where is everyone?"

"Sam is getting her hair done, Shannon is in the massage right now, mom is checking the last details of the party and Daddy is in the office."

"No one takes the old man out of that place. Hey, Peyton boy! Long time no see! Now I believe you own beard."

The brunette said. Peyton had decided to let his facial hair grow to get a well-groomed beard so he could change his childish appearance even though he was almost in the middle of his twenties.

"Hi, Ca!"

He said hugging her.

"Maya it's your..."

Said the brunette looking at her phone until she noticed the presence of someone else in the room.

"Carmen!" She said approaching and hugging her older sister "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course I would come! I'm not losing my little sister's first legally drink for nothing in this world. Congratulations, you are now a grown woman!"

"Oh, so you came!"

They saw the blonde approaching the door she kept a huge smile on, but Maya could see the faking behind it. Maya might be wrong, but with all these years of watching her mom's interactions, she could say one thing: Katy Hart didn't like her husband's oldest daughter. She had given many signs of this feeling over the years, but Katy always tries to be polite to Carmen and make her feel comfortable in their home. Maya remembered the last time Carmen had lived with them three years ago, she had only lived there for seven months because Katy didn't want her there anymore. Maya remembers hearing her parents arguing in lower voices with the office door open, and then five days later Carmen had got all her things ready and a one-way ticket to California on her hands.

"Oh, hi, Katy!"

She said with her biggest polite smile.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, I had. Thank you for asking!"

"Should I call Afonso and ask him to get you a bedroom?"

There was an almost subtle change in her voice that showed that Katy didn't really want her there.

"Don't worry, Katy! I'm staying in a hotel."

Katy smiled in relief.

"Did your boyfriend come too?"

"No, unfortunately, he won't be able to come. He has an important game today in Seattle."

Carmen said with her polite smile.

"What a pity! I'll see if I can get someone to be your date so you won't be alone. If you'll excuse me, I have to check some things. Maya your turn."

Said Katy walking away, Maya looked at Carmen with a puppy face.

"Come with me, please?"

"Of course! You think I would turn down a massage and skin cleansing for free?"

Said the brunette laughing and pushing her younger sister to walk into the hallway

"So, that means it's my time to go. I see you guys tonight! Tell Sam I love her."

"Oh, how cute!"

_**-########-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^-##############-**_

Her eyes stopped at her reflection in the mirror and Missy smiled enjoying the views. Her hands slid down the red skirt of the dress as she turned to get a better view of the back and what she saw had pleased her. The dress marked the right parts on her body and gave an illusion of more volume to the parts she wants it to.

Her hands stopped at the dress's price tag and then she saw the junction of several numbers that made her think that maybe this party wasn't worth it that much for that dress. Why pay so much on a dress she would wear only once and on one occasion she really didn't care.

"You look beautiful!"

She heard a sweet voice and her eyes met a dark-haired woman walking in the dressing room with some dresses to try on.

"Thanks!"

She smiled gratefully at the stranger's compliment.

"You should buy it. It's perfect for you!"

She said watching Missy's reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, it is! But it's very expensive for the occasion it will be wear."

"Let me see it!"

She said approaching Missy, her hands stopped at the dress' price tag and Missy saw her eyes got wide open when she saw the price of the dress.

"Yeah… For the interesting combination of numbers unless you will wear it to meet the Queen of England or to receive some huge award, maybe you should choose another dress. What occasion will you wear this dress?

"A birthday party from someone I'm not close to."

"Hmm… it's not worth wasting it in that situation. Do you have another dress option?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Would you mind putting it on? Maybe I can help you with the choice. You know, I have a daughter of your age and I would love to shop with her except she prefers to go with her friends."

Missy smiled, that was weird, but she wouldn't mind having one more opinion on her choice.

"Okay! It will be nice to have one more woman opinion."

She said heading toward one of the doors of the changing room, but before walking into the one who her things were, she turned to the brunette who had a huge smile on her face. There was something familiar about her, but Missy didn't know what it was, though she had the feeling that she had seen her somewhere.

The brunette was still there when Missy came out of that tiny space and she gave a huge smile when she saw Missy going towards the huge mirror in the changing room. Missy looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw the beautiful navy dress embracing her curves in an elegant way.

"You look like a princess! Not those dumb ones, but those smart ones who know what they want and fight for it." Said the brunette putting her hand on her back. "It fits so perfectly on you. Look at you! You look like a beautiful woman."

Said she and Missy could see the brunette's eyes fill with tears as she watched her.

"Are you going to cry? Why are you crying?"

She said finding it weird the behavior of that stranger.

"I'm sorry! I'm just in, you know, those days. I was crying because my key couldn't open my house's door and it even wasn't the right key."

"Oh!"

She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, hormones suck! Well, I think you should get this one. It really suits you, and you know, you shouldn't get more attention than the birthday girl."

"Well..." she said looking at herself in the mirror, the dress wasn't as beautiful as the previous one. Her eyes went to the price tag and she saw an acceptable price. Just because her family had a good condition that doesn't mean she should waste money on dresses and dumb things "Well, I will buy this one then. Thank you for your attention! What is your name?"

She said gratefully and saw the brunette open a big smile.

"Mariana Gomes."

That name was familiar to her then she remembered of the afternoons with his dad as he read the newspaper to her because he wanted his daughter to be an intellectually instructed person and that she could keep any kind of conversation with people.

"Are you the journalist?"

She laughed and shook her head no.

"I would love to be. People usually ask that. They ask so much that I researched for who she is and I found out she's an amazing journalist, but no one knows how she looks like."

"Yeah! My dad loves all she writes. He always reads them with me."

"Oh!" She said in surprise. "Does he?" Missy nodded and saw a smile of pride appear on her face. "Your dad has good taste and he is a good influence for you."

"He tries. She is so smart and always expose the truth, even if it doesn't please some people, so I understand why she wants to stay away from the people. A lot of people must want her head on a silver platter."

"Yeah, sometimes the truth can be too expensive!"

Said the woman thoughtful.

"Yeah, she is so amazing on it and she's one of the reasons that makes me want to be a journalist."

"Do you want to be a journalist?"

She asked surprised with a huge smile.

"Yes, my mom was a journalist and she was good at what she did and one day, I want to be as good as she was."

"It's your mom your role model?"

Said the woman even more surprised and Missy saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Kind of she is. I've always read her things and we got things she wrote since her middle school years."

Missy saw the tears run down the brunette's face and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry! But it's not every day that a teenager says she wants to be like her mom, and that she's her role model. Your mom is such a lucky woman! She sure is so proud of you."

"Well… I guess so… She died when I was almost four."

"Oh, that must have been hard. I'm sorry!"

She said crying even more.

"It's okay! I can barely remember her face, but I can remember the songs she sang and the stories she told me in bed before I sleep."

"Oh, darling!"

She said crying even more. Her arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and Missy felt lost not knowing what to do because she didn't even know that strange woman, and she had already talked too much about her and her life, her dad would be furious if he knew about it.

"She sure is so proud of you wherever she is. You have become a beautiful girl and you will be an extraordinary journalist."

"Thanks!"

She said shyly when the brunette walked away.

"Well, I have to go. I don't even really need it," she said showing the clothes on her arms as she dries her tears. "You made my day, thank you! I will definitely be reading all your articles. You can bet that I will! Bye, have fun at the party!"

She said with a huge smile waving before turning around and leaving the room. Missy turned to the mirror thinking about what she would do with her hair and makeup, but her thoughts went back to that woman, she had said she would read her things, but she hadn't even asked her name.

**_-#########-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^-_**

"It's not working!"

Said the brunette trying to adjust the dress on her body.

"How could that have happened if it was perfect when we bought it?"

Topanga left Riley's shoes on the floor and come over her daughter.

"But it doesn't look like anymore!"

"Let me see it!" Riley turned to her mom. "What happened? The dress is loose. Did the girl in the store give us the wrong size by mistake?"

"What do we do now? Buying a new dress right now? It's almost time for Lucas get here!

Said the brunette starting to walk from side to side.

"No, it's too late. I think I can fix this."

"How?"

She said apprehensively.

"Calm down, honey! I just need a moment."

Said Topanga ignoring the dirty look of her daughter on her before leaving the room. Riley looked into the mirror feeling horrible inside her dress, she couldn't even see her body in it. She felt like she'd taken a white, big and larger shirt from her dad and put it on. After a few minutes, Topanga was back with some pins in hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will take in the dress a little bit."

"And can you sew?"

Riley said uncertainly about her mom's skills.

"Honey, we have to learn everything. You don't know when you will need some specific skill, like right now."

Topanga approached her older daughter taking a little of the fabric from her hip.

"You don't look like the kind of person how would sew."

"It sometimes relaxes me, but most of the time makes me want to punch someone in the face." Said the older brunette laughing "Glad we have time to make some adjustments. When does the boy arrive?"

"Ouch!" Said Riley as she felt the pin on her skin, her mom gave her an apologetic smile for hurting her. "Lucas will come to pick me up in two hours."

"Good thing we have plenty of time from changes. I'll ask your dad to come to help you with your hair."

"Are you serious?"

Riley said felling that something would be very wrong.

"Do you want me to fix your dress or do you want me to do your hair? I can't be in two places at the same time."

**-###############-^^^^^^^^_-_-**

"So?"

Said the taller blonde boy turning around so his mom and sister could take a look on him.

"Oh, honey! You look handsome!"

"You are so fuckable!"

"What?"

Said the two astounded stood with their eyes and mouths wide open about what the little girl said.

"What?"

Said the girl confused with their reaction.

"What did you say?"

Said Olivia worriedly."

I said Lucas is fuckable."

"Honey, where did you hear that?"

"Bri said that when a boy or man is very attractive they are Fuckable."

"Oh, darling! You should not say these things to people!"

"Why not? There is nothing wrong with saying that someone is looking good. Isn't that what Fuckable means?"

"It kind of has a connection with that and that is all that I will tell you. So, don't say that word to anyone else!"

Said Olivia scolding her.

"Okay, Lucas you look extremely handsome!"

"Thank you!"

"So, who is the lucky girl who will be going to the party with you?"

"Oh, she 's a nice girl! You would love to meet her."

He said shyly which made his mom stand a huge smile.

"Hmmm... I want pictures. A lot of pictures, do you hear me?"

"No way!"

"You could bring some fancy candy for me."

Said Amy dreaming with all the sugar that was going to serve on that party.

"I can't promise you!" he said, reaching into his pockets for something "Mom, did you see my cell phone?"

"No, you didn't leave it in your bedroom?"

"I'll take a look."

"I'm going with you. And you," she said, turning to the youngest one. "Eat all your dinner right now!"

Lucas went to his room followed by his mom and as soon as he walked in, he found his cell phone on his bed.

"Mom, I found it."

"Okay," she said heading toward one of the drawers on the nightstand. Lucas watched her open it and pull out a pack of condoms and he felt his face heat up as she looked toward him "Honey..."

"No!"

He said interrupting her and Olivia smile.

"Honey, you know that teenagers in your age are discovering..."

"Mom, I'm not going to" Lucas took a break in search of a better word than sex for use in his phrase "do that with Riley."

"I just want you to be safe. You know that using a condom is a way to show of love for yourself and love for your partner too."

"Mom, stop it!" He said as his cheeks were more blushest than it has ever been "Riley and I are just friends, nothing will be happening tonight. We just go to the party and then when it's done, I will take her to her home and that's it!"

"Okay, just be safe!"

She said throwing the package on the bed next to him and then heading for the door.

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

She said stopping at the door.

"Thanks for the suit!"

"No problem, honey!"

She smiled and turned to the hallway.

"Mom, do you know where is the hat that Pappy Joe gave me for Christmas?"

"Why do you need that?"

She said confused.

**_-################-#################-############-_**

"How do I look?"

"Terrible!"

Cory said looking at the tv screen.

"Thanks, buddy!"

"Oh, you look nice, Josh!" Said Topanga smiling as she approaching him "Just let me fix a little thing."

She said adjusting the tie.

"How is the older one?"

"Riley is fine! She's a bit nervous."

"How the dress looks on her? She was kind of paranoid about it these days."

"I like the way it is right now."

They heard someone knock on the door, Cory ignored the sound so Josh went to answer the door. His eyes lingered on the blond boy who looked nervous.

"Let's see what we have here? The western hero came to get his princess. Come in, buddy!"

Said Josh making room for Lucas to walk in the house and Cory ignored the TV as soon as he heard what his younger brother had said. He stood to greet the boy who wanted to take his daughter just for a party, but he knows what happens in parties or after parties.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews! I'm Lucas Friar and I'll be taking Riley to the party tonight."

He said extending his hand to Cory who looked him up and down with an intimidating posture. Her husband's action had caused Topanga to step in front of him and shake the blonde's hand noticing that it was a bit wet.

"Hi, Lucas! It's nice to meet you!" She said as friendly as possible to make him feel more comfortable since Cory wouldn't help with that "I'm Topanga Riley's mom, this is Cory my husband" she said placing her hand on his shoulder "and that's Josh, Riley's uncle."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Let's see if Riley is ready?"

Said Josh approaching the corridor and shouted:

"Riley, your western hero is here!"

"I am going, just a minute!"

"Well, she's done!"

He said approaching the three.

"So, Mr. Friar, I haven't seen you in my class yet. Do you constantly skip class?"

"Well, sir, it wasn't even a week since I got into this school. Surely you will see me in your class next week, sir."

"Hm... So, where are you from?"

Cory said starting his interrogation which made Josh hide a laugh and Topanga cast a scolding look at her husband so that he doesn't make Lucas more uncomfortable.

"Austin, Texas, sir."

"Hmm... How older are you?"

"I'm eighteen, sir."

"Eighteen, so you're on senior year? Have you got into school later?

"Yeah, I'm in the senior year."

Lucas said but kept the other answer and Cory narrowed his eyes knowing he'll have to do some searching latter.

"Hmm... Do you have plans for college?"

"Yes, sir! I intend to get into veterinary school."

"Riley, hurry up! Unless you want to your dad make your date disappear."

Shouted Josh laughing.

"So, what do you think about fining a club for allowing under eighteen to walk in there and letting them drink alcohol?

"I think…" said the boy confusing with his words "that penalize is right because consumption alcohol by under eighteen is nationally prohibited. Okay, there's the counterfeit of fake IDs..."

"I'm ready."

Said Riley entering the room.

"Thank you, God!"

Whispered Lucas turning toward her. She was splendid in that beautiful long white dress and Lucas found himself speechless.

"Honey, turn around so we can see you better."

Riley smiled and turned around and he could see the almost bare skin of her back covered only by the lace of the dress in specific parts.

"Isn't she perfect?"

Said Topanga proud of her work.

"You look gorgeous, Riley!"

Said Lucas approaching her who blushed.

"Thank you, Lucas! You look handsome! I love you in this suit."

"Thank you!"

"Well, it's getting late! The presentation will start soon. So, you should go now, but first, I want a picture of both of you."

Said Topanga picking up her cellphone.

Lucas found himself heading out of the chaos of bigger New York into a more peaceful area where there were some luxurious mansions. A lot of expensive cars were coming toward him and Lucas was getting intimidated by them with his old truck that at any moment might decide not to work. His mom had tried to persuade him to go to the party with her car, but he was too proud to drive it while having one car of his own. Riley had look at the car uncertainly when she sees it for the first time, but she said nothing just that she liked the comfortable seat and he thought she only said that because nothing else looked good enough for a compliment.

Lucas saw the huge mansion where the cars were driving in and Riley told him to follow the cars. It was a huge old building that must have been worth a lot of money, Maya's parents had probably paid a good fortune to rent that mansion for that weekend. As they neared the access to the house two men approached, looking at Lucas's truck with a slight contempt that they tried to hide with their smiles. One of them offering to park the truck while the other helped Riley get out of the car, Lucas was afraid but handed over the car not forgetting to get his hat in the back seat.

"What's it?" Riley said when she saw him holding the hat "Oh, it's a cowboy hat, really?" She said laughing "You just brought it because of her, don't you?"

"Yeah! I said I was going to teach her a few moves."

Riley shook her head as she laughed. Lucas offered his arm and they both headed for the mansion entrance. Lucas couldn't really pay attention to where he was stepping because his eyes traveled over the rooms they were passing. There were several paintings, valuables objects, and the room itself gets a particular charm.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, so pretty! That must have cost a lot of money. Mr. and Mrs. Hart must have spent a good amount on renting it."

Riley laughed.

"No, they didn't spend a lot of money. Actually, this is their home. They have been the owner of this house since I was a kid.

Lucas could see a younger Maya running down the corridor where they were walking unafraid of dropping any of those pieces that were probably cost at least fifty years of payment that a job that paid a minimum wage would give him.

"So, they are really rich?"

"Mr. Hart owns a good deal of the city's money, so I can say they have a good financial position."

They were led into a huge room that was delicately decorated. There was a large wooden staircase in the center and some people are looking at it. His eyes fell on the large pool on the other side of the door and he could picture the younger version of Maya and Riley playing inside it. Some people positioned themselves in the room while others went outside and Lucas realized that the public of that party was mostly male and had a large number of younger men around them.

"What's with the hat, Cowboy?"

Lucas and Riley turned to see Josh approaching them.

"Maya keeps making fun of him for his Texan roots, so he decided to come with that."

Riley said promptly.

"Oh, you certainly won't be forgotten at this party, buddy. Where is the other one?"

"I haven't seen Farkle yet."

Riley said looking around.

"Who is his date? I kind of expected you to come with him."

"Why?"

Riley said confused.

"You know, he's not really good with girls and they don't... how can I say it... they don't want to go out with him."

"Of course, they want to!" Said Riley in support of her friend "Farkle is amazing!"

"Hm... I'm dying to know who she will be."

They noticed a change in lighting and conversations started to die.

"Well, it's my time to shine. Take care kids! Don't get drunk and sex just with a condom."

He said jokingly and saw his niece turn red.

"Uncle Josh!"

He turned his back on them and positioned himself next to the stairs. Lucas saw a short man climb a few steps of the stairs, which made the room quiet.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Miss Shannon's twenty-first birthday party. Now welcome your hosts, Mr. and Mrs. Hart!"

Lucas looked at the top of the stairs where a tall, light-gray-haired man in his fifties years was next to a shorter blonde. She was in a beautiful, elegant light pink dress that outlined her perfect body. She was wearing a beautifully simple necklace around her neck that fit so well with her off-shoulder dress. The couple went downstairs smiling as they were greeting everyone.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! It's a great pleasure to welcome you on this special evening. We are here to celebrate the birthday of our firstborn daughter, and we are very glad for you all took time out of your busy lives to share this moment with us. I could spend hours and hours standing here talking about how amazing my daughter is, but I'll say it when you all are comfortable after dinner. Well, I'd like you to welcome my firstborn daughter Carmen Cristina Rodriguez Hart with a round of applause, please!"

Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs where a pretty brunette with curly hair was standing there. Carmen smiled at everyone greeting them and then started going down the stairs, showing her beautiful blue navy dress. She stopped beside her dad who smiles at her and offered Carmen his arm.

"Now our lovely younger daughter Maya Penelope Hart."

Lucas looked up the stairs and saw Maya smiling and waving at everyone before she started going down. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with a slit on its skirt that ended at her thighs. The dress embraced her curves in a sexy, but no vulgar way, and it gives the feeling that Maya is older than she really is.

Like the first day, he saw her coming down the stairs confidently with her huge high heels. Her walk wearing it gives you the wrong impression that walking on it seemed as easy as breathing, but he knows she is just used to them because of her height. Lucas had to confess she looks really good and he could feel his jaw drop.

From the corner of his eyes, Lucas could see that Josh was already waiting on the second step of the stairs. Lucas noticed Riley discreetly waving at the blonde and watched her return it discreetly too. Her blue eyes met his and her smile died for a few seconds when she looked at him confused, and then he could tell that Maya had hidden a laugh when she made her smile even bigger. Maya looked at Josh who offered his hand to help her on the last stairs of the stairs, something she quickly accepted, positioning herself at his side at the end of the stair.

"Since we were awarded by Maya's great charisma, it's time to welcome our sweet Samantha Elizabeth Hart."

His eyes hesitated to leave Maya, but Lucas forced himself to look at the tiny, beautiful brunette at the top of the stairs. She looked a lot like Maya, but with dark hair. Samantha had a shy smile on her face as she walked down the stairs in her beautiful white dress. Lucas saw a dark-haired man approach the stairs and Lucas could see that that man was her boyfriend because of the way he looked at her like she was the whole universe, but if they aren't together that means he has stronger feelings than just in a friendly way for her. Samantha looked at the man and Lucas could see her shy smile fade away becoming a beautiful and lovely smile.

Lucas looked at the two girls on the stairs next to each other, if it wasn't for a few details and the hair color they could easily pass for twins.

"Well, and now our wonderful birthday girl Shannon Mary Hart."

Lucas heard the applause grow louder as the brunette appeared on the stairs. She smiled elegantly at everyone and then started her walk down the stairs and Lucas could then see the beautiful red dress she wore. It was simple but gave her a stunning charm. They started to hear a buzz next to them as people started admiring the birthday girl. Her dad climbed a step and offered his arm to her, Lucas searched for the other sister and saw her a step below Katy.

"Now we can go to the garden where we will start the party, please!"

Lucas watched the guests head for the door while some stayed to congratulate the Hart family. As soon as the movement became smaller Riley and he went to the garden. The colors of the party were blue and white, there were several wooden tables and chairs scattered throughout the space. The floor was made of wood covered with artificial grass and there were many lamps scattered around the place giving an elegant touch to the place. Lucas stared confused at tables not knowing what to do next.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

She said looking around, the short man who was on the stairs a couple of minutes ago came over greeted them with a huge smile.

"Good evening Miss Matthews! Please, follow me."

"Good evening, Afonso!"

She said following the short man.

"Well, your table is next to the family."

He said showing a table next to a large one and Lucas could see his name on a fancy paper.

"Thank you, Afonso!"

"This," said the short man gesturing to the waiter who came to meet them "will be your waiter tonight. I hope you have a wonderful evening!"

He said giving his last smile before excuse himself and leave.

"Good evening! Would you like some water, soda or another non-alcoholic drink? As you can see there is a menu with options next to you... "

Farkle was placed on their table five minutes later, and to Riley's surprise, he was alone. Lucas could see that she was sad for him because of what Josh had said early about girls don't want to go out with Farkle.

Katy was the first one to do a discourse about Shannon. She said how special Shannon is for her and then told them how such strong fighter Shannon is when Katy told them the story of her first pregnancy who end up being a risky one. Katy told them how much she had cried when the doctors finally authorized Shannon to go home with her and her husband. After dinner, Kermit had said that there was a second party inside the mansion for young people or for those who consider themselves as younger souls and then most of the crowd had walked in the house since they are practically compound by younger men.

There was a dance floor in the room next to the wood stairs from where they had been at the beginning of the celebration. The room was dimly lit so it would look like they were in a dance club, there were a few chairs in some corners of the room for those who want to rest and a table with drinks. There were three doors one through which they had entered, the other head to the pool and the last one that seemed to be closed to the other side of the mansion.

Shannon had inaugurated the dance floor with a guy that Lucas had thought to be in his late thirties. She looked so happy and they seemed to have a good fun conversation, but as soon as the song was over another guy quickly took his place. Apparently, she would have to dance all night with those men, and Lucas could see her smile swing between happy and uncomfortable.

His eyes met Maya on the other side of the room, she was talking to some of the guests while Josh sympathetically smiled at them. Josh said something funny and then everyone started laughing which made Maya look at him with such proud eyes and then supported her head on his arm.

**_-#####################################-#####################-_**

She was regretting hearing her mom's choice because those shoes were killing her. As soon as some dances had passed, Shannon had made an excuse to stop all those men around her. She said that she had to greet some people just to get rid of the bunch of guys who were looking at her starving for what she means no for what she is. She asked her mom if she could go upstairs a bit to rest and repair her makeup, something her mom quickly offered to help with the guests.

As soon as the door was closed behind her Shannon had removed her shoes with a relieved breath. She would have to pass a lotion that would relieve that pain before returning to those torture tools. Shannon missed her comfortable flat heels, but she knew it wasn't time for them. She knows that those high heels give the image of power and sensuality that she'd have to wear for all her life now on.

As the water first ran her skin Shannon sighed and resisted the temptation to place it on her face for some relive. It's been a very warm night, and she didn't know if it was really the weather or the nervousness that was overwhelming her because she had to make everything work perfectly, no mistake would be forgiven that night. Her dad wants someone good for him, for his business, and she would not disappoint him.

Shannon picked up a bit of cotton and began to remove her lipstick since she knew it couldn't take a second application. It was an expensive lipstick but its quality loses to the quality of those cheap ones. She took a deep breath and felt the familiar perfume of a specific cologne fill her lungs and then her heart skipped a beat as she knew she wasn't alone there anymore.

"I prefer red on you."

Shannon smiled without taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror.

"You would scare me if I didn't already know you're standing here."

She looked at the image of the dark-haired man in the mirror who laughed muffled.

"How could you know that I was here?"

"There aren't many guys that I know who wear this cologne and that could be here right now without getting kicked out of this house."

He laughed.

"You know, there are a lot of people in this house, but there is no one here." He said closing the door "Anyone could come up here unnoticed and no one would come to save you."

"Oh! So, thank you for being here for me! But you forgot that I have my self-defense moves?"

She said with a playful smirk.

"No, I had a good couple of months to remember that."

He narrowed his eyes pretending to be upset with her.

"But I made up for you, didn't I?"

She did her puppy face saying him she was sorry with no words.

"Yeah, you did! And you did very well." He said with a naughty smirk "You look so tense tonight."

He said coming closer and Shannon felt his hand on her hair, set it aside and then his hands were on her shoulders massaging them. Shannon closed her eyes taking a deep breath, taking in the good feeling of his hands over her skin working on her muscle. She missed it.

"It's so fucking good!"

She said in an affected voice and the sound of Josh laugh sounded through the bathroom.

"How is it going?"

"Good, thanks! You?"

"Pretty good. And about college?"

"I'm counting the days to graduation. What about you?"

"I never thought economics was as attractive as it is right now." Shannon realized the double meaning of his words. Her hands went to the sink for support as she moved her head from side to side "So, I'm really looking forward to the next terms."

"Good! Still living with your brother?"

"No, I'm in a fraternity. Sometimes when I want to be alone, I go there."

"So, are you sharing a room with some weird guy?"

"Not. Actually, he's a nice guy. He even helped me get a gift for you."

Her eyes opened and she could see the smile on his face, whatever it was she would probably enjoy it.

"What you got me?"

She said curiously smiling at him through the mirror.

"Be patient! I'm not done with you yet."

Shannon sighed and closed her eyes as his hands began to work perfectly in one area and she couldn't stop a moan from slipping from her lips and she heard him chuckle.

"Oh, this's so good, isn't it?

"Yeah!"

She said in an affected voice that sounded like a moan. Shannon felt his hot breath against the back of her neck and she got gooseflesh over her body.

"Wow, that was so sexy!" he whispered huskily in her ear. "I haven't heard it for a while." She felt his nose slide down her neck as he breathed her in. "Damn it! I have to confess that I missed your perfume."

"You missed it?"

She said with a naughty smile.

"When was the last time?"

"I don't remember."

She lied knowing perfectly when it was and then heard him laugh.

"Don't you remember, huh?" He said brushing his lips across her neck which made her sigh "So, let me remind you of what happened almost two years ago, on your nineteen birthday, when I gave you that sexy nightdress, and I told you not to let anyone see the contents of the package." He said huskily "And as soon as it was midnight you opened the balcony door of your bedroom and I saw you wearing it. It was a pity I had ripped its fabric on the same day!"

She felt one of his hands go down her body as he put the pictures of that night on her head; his other hand went to her hair tugging it while she felt his teeth against her skin.

"And then I fucked you so good, right in that bed, and you, for the first time, lost your fucking control and got so loud that made one of your younger sisters, who were awake, to knock on your door asking if you were feeling well."

"And that was so fucking arousing that I couldn't take easy on you and I know that you loved every second of that night, of that feeling of danger. So, I'm sure, Shannon, that you remember that."

She remembers, remembers so fucking well. Shannon felt his lips against her earlobe as he bit it softly and she felt her body shiver. She turned to him staring right into his dark brown eyes for the first time in years, and he moved closer, keeping her against his body and the sink.

"You miss that, don't you?"

She said teasingly and watched him smirk.

"It was always been good with you!" She found herself returning his smirk "As I said before, I got something for you."

Shannon saw him put his hand in his pocket and pull out a small plastic case in front of her so she could see the pills inside it which made her smile.

"Oh, you bought them!"

"Of course, all to make you happy! It's a pity we can't do them today together because I miss fucking you under their effect, just like we did when things were so complicated in high school."

"We can do this another time." She said pulling him by the collar of his shirt, laying peck on his lips "Thank you!"

She said pulling away, but she felt his hands at the nape of her neck bringing her back for a kiss. It was an intense and longing kiss. They hadn't seen or talked for years, and she missed him. She misses his manner, his lips, his touch, his nasty smirk, the way he walks, his black jacket, the way he holds her, the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles to her, the way he knows how to keep her going.

Shannon backed away biting his bottom lip and saw him watching her with his brown eyes full of desire. She turned to the mirror, placing her package in one of the empty decoration glasses on the sink.

"So..." he said placing his lips back on her nape laying more arousing kisses over her skin that made her brain go blurring "How was your stay in Africa?"

"It was boring! I couldn't stay for a week there as it was planned. I just made until the third day then I made up an excuse to leave early, and with the amount of money they got from my dad donation, they didn't say a word about it. So, I got on a plane and went straight to Greece to meet the girls there."

"This's so like you! I didn't believe when Maya said that."

"You still talking to her?"

She said seriously.

"Aren't you letting her think she has a chance with you, are you?" She said a little annoyed which made him laugh "because that would be horrible since she has no chance at all."

"I'm not dating and I won't be dating Maya. You know it! Don't be jealous!"

He looked into her eyes and she knew she shouldn't trust in his words.

"You better let her know that she has no chance and this is not jealous."

He rolled his eyes and she felt his hand in her hair as he made her face him.

"Why are we here wasting time talking about her when we can enjoy a bit this moment alone, huh?

He kissed her deeply as his free hand roamed her body stopping at her breasts, his lips went to her neck given it wet kisses as he grabbed one of them over the soft fabric of her dress.

Shannon turned to him holding him by the collar of his shirt bringing him even closer and then crashed their lips again and they started a fight for dominance.

"Let's... take off..." he said between the kiss "this... dress... we don't... want... to ruin it too."

Shannon turned around and heard the sound of the zipper of her dress going down. His lips were kissing slowly every inch of her now bare skin as the zipper goes down, and when he was done, she felt his hands roaming against her skin inside her dress, going down her body until it reaches its destination between her legs and she gasps at his touch.

"Josh, we don't have too much time."

"I know," he said biting her earlobe. "And I totally hate that."

* * *

_**Thank you for getting here!**_

_**If you got lost in another galaxy that last weekend: there is a new chapter of unfaithful out here waiting for you. **_

_**I am needing to update You Must Be Her, so my focus will be on it and This is a Love Story too. I am also working on another story...**_

_**If you want to leave a Review here to cheer up this sick writer here, feel free. If you don't want to it's okay because I am also the person who reads the stories and says nothing in the end. (It Could Be Any Harder it's the best fiction ever! I miss it!).**_

_**Next chapter (I guess) we'll meet someone not very nice from Riley's past and that person will want to break a couple here because money is money.**_

_**Hey, guys, there are still some chapters of unfaithful! The story is not over yet. Next chapter is Josh's, and it's been almost two years since it is ready so I was taking the cobwebs from it.  
Spoiler: It's amazing the fact we live on a single planet where there are billions of worlds within it, and on each of them there is a different story going on with the same characters.**_

_**So, I should be writing for my other stories, but I spent the day yesterday writing one about Riley Matthews boyfriends. The story would start on her first boyfriend and it would end on her wedding day with the guy she chose. Will I post this some days? I don't know, let's see if I finish writing it. I've reached five thousand words easily.**_

_**Have a great week!**_

_**Bye bye!**_

_Seasons, they will change_

_Life will make you grow_

_Dreams will make you cry, cry, cry_

_Everything is temporary_

_Everything will slide_

_Love will never die (I love this song)._


	7. Happy Birthday Shannon Part II

**_Hi, Guys!_**

**_How are you doing today?_**

**_Sorry, I had disappeared again, my new job is taking all of my time._**

**_I have been wanting to update this story for over a month and have not had time to stop to do so._**

**_I must confess I joined another fandom and my new ship is Gabicente, but, unfortunately, I have to say that the writers ended Gabicente without a bit of mercy, and now I am hoping that Gabi and Vicente forgive themselves and want to make things work again between them and get back together._**

* * *

Riley was already exhausted of dancing and when Lucas said he was going to the bathroom. She told him she was going to get some fresh air outside, so they said they would meet in ten minutes near the stairs. She went through the door that seemed locked where no one was going out, and her eyes find the beautiful, familiar corridor lit by a few old-fashioned light bulbs. As a child, she and Maya used to play hide and seek there, which made her known what was behind each one of those doors. Katy had a small greenhouse near the end of the hallway and she didn't like them going in there when they were kids, but Maya always went there just so Riley could see which flowers Katy was growing because Riley Matthews loves flowers.

She was near the greenhouse when she heard a strange noise coming from there. Her brain told her to let it go, that this wasn't a good day for her curiosity because there were so many strangers people there, but Riley's feet started walking towards the greenhouse.  
As soon as she got at the door the sounds became distinguishable and she could hear that two people were talking quietly there. The sound of something being broken startled her, but she could recognize one voice in there.

"Damn it! I hope they don't mind."

That voice could only belong to Charlie, so her curiosity got her into the greenhouse to know what he was doing there. The sound of a female laugh she didn't know who it belongs to sounded in the air, and Riley felt that maybe it wasn't a good idea, but she still standing there.

"They're filthy rich! Of course, they don't give a fuck!"

Riley could see two people in a corner of the greenhouse where the moonlight didn't help her eyes so much, and then she approached carefully, so they wouldn't see her hiding among the plants. She saw the dark-haired boy in front of the table where Katy usually left her gardening stuff when a loud moan sounded through the greenhouse. Riley could see that there was someone lying face down on the table and Charlie was gripping the girl waist with one hand as he moved his body in a frantic pace against her, the sound of something falling on the floor sounded and more laughter was heard from both of them.

"Yes, right there!"

The girl moaned and Riley could hear the slap he had given on her ass as he pulled the brunette's hair, thrusting his hip urgently against her.

"You're so fucking tight, shit!"

"And you love it, don't you?"

Riley felt sick on her stomach. Her breathing gets heavier and an urge to cry hit her body violently. She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, so she carelessly bumped into something that made a huge noise, but the couple didn't seem to notice it at all since they were concentrated on their few minutes of fun. She ran as fast as she could as her tears rolled down her cheeks, her feet leading her to one of the doors that led to the kitchen of the house. She didn't want to be seen so she climbed a discreet stair that led to the bedroom floor, and as soon as she got in the door of that familiar bedroom and closed it, Riley felt her legs fail so she collapsed on the floor crying desperately.

Why? Why she wasn't attractive to him? Why wasn't she funny to him? Why wasn't she smart enough for him? Why couldn't he want her? Why couldn't he want her like he wants that girl? Why couldn't he really need her?

She lay on Maya's bed, wrapping herself completely on her best friend's blanket so she could isolate herself from the world. The images from minutes ago were going in circles in her head; it was so clear that she had come to think she was having a daydream, and that she wasn't really in that room. Knowing that she wasn't enough hurts. It hurts a lot, and she saw anger taking over her. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make him fall so deeply in love with her just to make him feel like she has been feeling all those years.

_**-##########-##########-###########-########-**_

"Why are you standing there, Huckleberry? Where is Riley?"

Said the pretty blonde approaching him with her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know! We planned to meet here ten minutes ago, and she hasn't shown up yet."

"Have you made the poor thing run away with your cowboy moves?"

She said jokingly and Lucas looked at her seriously showing that he was really worried about the absence of the brunette.

"She just disappear. I texted her, but she doesn't answer me. I tried to call and I got nothing."

Then the blonde knew something was wrong because Riley would never leave anyone hanging.

"I'll help you find her. You said she needed some fresh air, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she said it to me."

He said agreeing and Maya turned to the door.

"So, she probably chose a place where there weren't many people, which makes me think... She would choose the door opposite the garden that is going on at the party. One of the places she could have gone would be the greenhouse, but if she didn't want to be bothered, she would have gone to my bedroom." Said the blonde considering all the possibilities "I think we should take a look upstairs."

She said coming up the stairs which made Lucas quickly follow her. After ten doors, Maya stopped in front of one and turned the doorknob. The light from her lit lamp suggested her that someone was lying in her bed.

"Riley?"

"I am here."

She said with her crying voice, Lucas tried to walk in the room, but Maya put herself in front of him, preventing him from getting in.

"Is she fine?"

"Huckleberry, come back to the party. Now is time for the girls!"

"But..."

"Come back to the party!"

Maya looked at him seriously which made him sigh.

"Okay! But if you need me just call."

Maya smiled and saw him hesitantly walking down the hall. As soon as the door closed behind her, Maya approached the bed.

"What happened, Honey?"

Riley took the covers off her face and the blonde knew she had been crying for a while.

"Am I dumb?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

Said the blonde wondering the question, Riley sat on the bed.

"Just answer me. Am I silly?"

"A couple of times you are. There is nothing wrong with this!"

The brunette shook her head in agreement.

"I'm ugly?"

"No! You definitely not."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You are so adorable, so cute! You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. You own the cutest smile in the world..."

"So, I'm just adorable and cute?"

She said in a derogatory tone.

"What is going on? Why are you here like this? Why are you asking me these questions?"

"So that's why he doesn't like me. He just sees me as a cute, silly kid."

"Who? Lucas?"

"Charlie."

"Don't tell me you're crying for him? What did that jerk do to you?"

She said angry, thinking in a way to punch his pretty face.

"Anything. Exactly nothing."

"What happened?"

"I saw him with that girl..." she broke off trying to find words "making love in your mom's greenhouse."

"Oh, Riley!" She looked at her best friend with pity "I'm sorry honey that you saw this! But the correct term is not that. The correct terms are doing her, banging her or fucking her than making love with her."

"Why am I not as attractive as she is?"

"Riley, have you ever looked in the mirror? You are amazing! You don't want to be like her! If she could she would go to school wearing only her bra and panties just so he could look at her. Charlie doesn't want anything serious with that girl. He just wants to have sex with her, is that what you want for you? Do you want him to want you only for one night and then throw you like trash?"

"No!"

"If he wants to go out there fucking everyone let him go, but never cry for someone who does not recognize your worth. There are a lot of nice guys out there who just want you to give them a chance. Don't waste your time and opportunities waiting for him. He doesn't deserve you!"

"You are right!"

Said the brunette opening her arms for her to approach.

-_**##################################-###############-**_

Josh was sitting at the bathroom sink with his back against the wall while he was watching the brunette in her bathrobe sitting a few inches away from him. She closely watching his work in the mirror.

"It is perfect! I had forgotten how good you are on it. Should I thank Riley?"

"Yes, you should! All those hours of watching those boring videos with her have worked, unfortunately!"

He said placing the eyeliner over the sink. Shannon laughed and turned to face him; he missed that sparkle in her blue eyes. Shannon took the collar of his shirt and brought him to her, and then lay a light kiss on his lips.

"Thanks!"

She said pulling back a little, so he could see that she had a cute smile on her lips and that irresistible sparkle in her eyes that made his heart warm.

"You're welcome!"

He said smiling back to her. His lips went to her lips and then he pulled her in for another tender kiss. Shannon pull away smiling even more and turns her attention to her reflection in the mirror, and then go back to her makeup. She'd been annoyed to have to do all the work again after they had ruined the makeup artist's work, but he knew she was glad they did it.

Shannon, unlike Sam, didn't have such familiar features that reminded her of Maya. Both had their dad's blue eyes, the difference between them was the brightness, each had one, and the intensity of the blue color in them. Maya's blue eyes have a light gray influence, Sam's blues have a darker gray, while Shannon's were the bluest of the three. Maya was the only one born blond between them and Shannon was the one born with naturally straight hair.

She is so beautiful, and he had thought that since the first time his eyes had laid on her when he was nine years old. But Shannon wasn't just about looks. Her intelligence and dedication were the first things that caught his eye when he started going to the Harts house.

Shannon moved her face to make sure she had the right amount of blush and caught him watching her.

"Do you want a picture?"

She said turning to him.

"If you do not mind."

He said taking his cell phone out of his pocket which made her laugh. The sound of the first capture sounded through the bathroom and then she makes faces at him and he gladly took other pictures. Shannon turned to the mirror, but he put his hand on her chin bringing her in for another kiss and the sound of a new picture sounded.

"I'll want them."

She said walking away, but he stopped her.

"Of course!"

He said against her lips before kissing her again.

"I have to get ready," she said running away from the kiss. "I've been missing for a long time."

"Okay!"

He said kissing her again. It was a slow kiss, and she couldn't resist kissing him back and within seconds she was sitting on his lap. Her hands were delicately running through his hair as his hand caressed her cheek.

He loved that slow kiss with her. It was the kind of kiss that makes you smile like a fool, and you can hear your heart beating in a warm pace. Shannon pulled away for a second and he found himself kissing her cheek a couple of times before returning to her lips raising up the intensity of his kiss.

His hands were on her waist bringing her closer as if that were possible, and while hers gently pulled his hair on his nape. He could remember the afternoons when they had nothing to do while Riley and Maya were playing or watching a movie together, he showed up in her room, and they would spend the afternoon just like this, together, lazy kissing on her bed and Riley always asked him why he had a goofy smile on his face.

Josh felt the softness of her skin on her thighs against his hands as they fought to see who had the control of the kiss. In a second his lips were against hers, and suddenly she pulled away, pulling him back to her then. His hands found the fabric of her bathrobe opening it, and giving himself more freedom to touch her body. Shannon moved on his lap, making him felt good with that amazing friction. His lips left her mouth and went to her neck, kissing her sensitive skin carelessly, and then he felt her grinding faster over him.

Shannon pulled his hair making him look at her, his hands gripping her waist more tightly, helping her to increase the intensity of her movements. Josh saw her bite her bottom lip, shutting her eyes, feeling the same good feeling he was feeling too. Shannon threw her head back and he could hear a moan coming from her lips which made him hold even tighter and move her hips even more against him.

Shannon pressed her forehead to his with her eyes still shut, and he could see that her face had an expression of concentration as she bit her lips. Her hands cupped his cheek, bringing him in for one more intense kiss as he further increased his movements. She couldn't focus on the kiss, and the only thing going on in his head was being inside of her again right now. Josh knew those few minutes weren't enough for both of them after all these years.

"No!" She said breathlessly pushing him away "You're holding me back."

"You want to, don't you?" He said still keeping his movements and hearing her moan his name "You don't want any of them. You want me!" His fingers slipped inside her panties feeling how much she needed him "You need inside you, making you feel so good right now."

Shannon pressed her forehead to his, her mouth was open to bringing more air to her lungs as her moans came out more freely. Josh increased the speed of his fingers while he was loving to see the change in the features of her face as he gave her pleasure.

"No... We don't have... We don't have time... for that."

He felt her hand over his, pulling him away from her. Shannon tried to pull away, but he didn't allow her as he holds her waist tightly, grinding against her core.

"I'm not done with you yet, Shannon." He heard her moan when her name comes out from his lips and then his hand went back to where it should not have been taken "That was nothing compared to what I really want to do with you."

"Damn it, Josh!" She leaned her forehead against his, biting her bottom lip. "My mom must be looking for me right now," she said with a moan. "We don't have time."

"I'll be back after the party," he said seriously with his eyes fixed on hers improving the pace of his fingers on her. "And we'll finish this all night long."

Shannon let a loud moan come from her lips as her eyes met his.

"We can't! There are a lot of people here with me."

"But we need... How about your dad's office?"

He said kissing her deeply, but she pulled away from the kiss.

"No way!"

Shannon took his hand away and pulled away breathless, seeing him frustrated. Her eyes fell on his visible erection through his pants, showing that he was so ready for her, which made her bite her bottom lip, rubbing her legs as she again tied her robe shaking her head negatively as if it would bring her focus again, and then she went back to her makeup.

Josh shut his eyes taking a deep breath as he tries to calm his body that was screaming for her, but how could he do that after he had felt her so welcoming in his hand? He opened his eyes to find her applying the lipstick in her perfect mouth, which was not helping him at all in that pain. Shannon came down from the sink content with her work, her eyes lingering on him for a few seconds and he wondered if she could feel all his desire for her with just that look.

Josh saw her shake her head negatively as if trying to control her thoughts because she has to do what she has to do instead of what she wants to do.

She had taken off her robe when he got up from the sink, and he found himself standing behind her. His fingertips touched the bare skin of her hip as he kissed her neck, seeing Shannon shivering with just one simple touch.

"Have a good evening!" His eyes locked on her blues in the mirror as he let his fingers slide over her soft skin. Her eyes shut for a few seconds as she tried to control herself "Do you want any help with your dress?"

"Yes, please!"

She said almost in a whisper. Josh found himself gathering all his strength to keep himself from taking her right there. He gave Shannon her dress and help her to put it on, Shannon turned around to him when their work was done.

"How do I look?"

Josh sighed watching her body.

"You look amazing! They will love you!"

Because he did it himself. She smiled, her eyes lingering on his mouth for a few seconds and Shannon moistened her lips. She wanted to kiss him, and she wanted it so badly, but she wouldn't do that and he knew it.

"Maybe I don't need them."

She said looking at him seriously.

"What do you mean?"

He said confused.

"I said maybe I don't need any of them. Maybe you could talk to my dad..."

"What?" He said not believing what she was saying "Are you serious? Do you think your dad is going to consider me if there are all these rich guys down there who can give him some advantage? Really?"

He looked at her like she was insane. Her dad would never approve that, especially when it comes to his oldest daughter. He had invested a lot of money in Shannon to let her marry someone like Josh, and Josh had always known that.

"Yeah, you don't have the money, but there are a couple things he likes and wants in them."

She said trying to prove it wasn't crazy.

"What would it be?"

"You got the will, ambition, dedication, and talent."

He laughed shaking his head no.

"Shannon, are you listening to yourself?"

He said as if she'd said some nonsense.

"I'm so sorry you think so low about yourself!"

She looked at him with pity.

"Why are you telling me this? We just turned twenty-one."

"I know!" She said interrupting him "He would never approve our marriage, so he will want you to prove that you deserve this, that you deserve to be part of our family. He will want you to prove yourself. I'm not talking about love here, Josh. I'm talking about business.

Josh frowned and looked at her completely confused as if she were insane.

"I know you and you know me. You don't treat me like a dumb like they do. You don't want to get me pregnant to get advantages in business. You don't want me to be a perfect pretty doll who keeps smiling and agreeing with whatever shit you say. With you by my side I will have a partner, with them I will stand aside, I will be nothing besides a perfect wife that they don't give a fuck about. They don't even care what I have to say, one of them didn't even let me open my mouth."

"What are you proposing to me?"

"I am proposing to you a new life with money and power. I am proposing that you own all this with me. And I know you know I can take this on my own, but I need someone to help me, and that someone has to be you."

"Shannon...I ..."

He said not knowing what to say after this proposal.

"Big decisions need time." She said turning to the mirror placing her hair in the right places "You can go now."

Josh stared at her, not understanding what was going on, how had they come out of such a hot mood to a business talk in minutes? She looked at him from the mirror as if she was questioning why he was still there, which made him leave her alone with his mind taken by her words.

_**-#####################-##########################-**_

Riley had been crying for a few minutes until she decided that it wouldn't be worth ruining her and Lucas's night, so Maya left her alone getting ready in her bedroom. Maybe her best friend had woken up and finally realized that she was wasting her time with Charlie because if Maya was honest with herself, she knows that Riley wasn't the kind of girl Charlie would want to date. She doesn't fit on his brainless hot girl mold, and maybe that was why he'd never looked at her in another way.

Her eyes feel on the dark-haired boy leaving her sister's bedroom. He seemed not to notice her presence in the hallway while he remained lost in his thought. Maya had jumped on his back when he approached her, and Josh had been startled, but he got a reaction to prevent their fall into the ground in time.

"What the fuck, Maya! You scared me!"

She laughed and got back to the floor.

"Why are you here? Why are you leaving Shannon's bedroom?"

She said wondering at his strange presence there.

"You know, there are a lot of hungry wolves in this house tonight, so I was just checking if she's okay, and then I was being her private make-up artist."

"You? Make-up?"

She said thinking that it was the most absurd thing she heard and then he looked at her with a proudly smile.

"Actually, I'm pretty good at this. Riley made me watch a million boring make-up videos with her on youtube. So, who do you think applies her eyeliner? You know, she has two left hands, so she would end up looking like a panda if she applies it by herself."

Maya couldn't help laughing when the image of Riley with eyelid completely black popped into her head. She had to admit, she had always been curious about who took care of this part of Riley's make-up because when they were alone she was the one who took care of Riley's eyeliner, but the only person who went through her mind was always Topanga, but now she knew she was wrong.

"Which more skills do you have been hiding from me?"

He laughed turning to her with a mischievous smirk.

"You already know a couple of ones, don't you?"

Maya bit her bottom lip as she remembered their moments alone.

"Yeah! Where is she?"

"When I left she was in the bathroom."

They were going down the stairs when an idea came into her head.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Could you wait for me, please?"

"You didn't go there when you were upstairs?"

"Actually, I was with Riley."

"And where is she?

"Make-up too and problems with boys."

"What did the cowboy do?"

He said seriously.

"Nothing! They are just friends. What I can say is that it's about another one."

"Another one... The Gardner boy?"

Maya looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not blind, Maya!"

He had a point, everyone knew about Riley's crush on the son of the owner of the most important magazine about automobiles in the country. They approached the bathroom where he waited for her at the door. Maya stared at her reflection pleased with what she saw, her makeup was intact without any repair, her hand tightened on the small fabric in her hand and she smirked.

Her eyes fell on Josh who was watching her mom and Shannon near the hallway entrance. Her mom's posture told Maya that Katy was scolding Shannon for something she had done.

"Could you keep this in your pocket?"

She said innocently and the dark-haired boy looked at her.

"Of course! What is it?"

She put her hand over his as Josh quickly picked up the contents. His eyes met hers and she smiled mischievously. Josh approached and whispered in her ear.

"Seriously? Are you really giving me your panties?"

He said brushing his lips against her ear.

"I'm just giving you less work for later."

She said sensually. Josh looked at her intensely and she shivered.

"Well, then let's go back to the party!"

He said putting the piece in his pocket.

_**-#####################################-##############-**_

She's perfect, and any guy should consider himself lucky if he has a chance with her. Riley said it to herself as she headed back to the party. She could feel faces turning to her as she walked in the room determinedly. Lucas was in a corner all alone looking at his cell phone, and she felt bad for ruining the night for him because he is such a nice guy. His eyes met hers and she saw the concern on his face. He is going to ask and she doesn't feel like answering it at all.

"Are you okay?"

He said as soon as she approached, and then Riley opened a huge smile as if the crying girl in Maya's bedroom had been just something his head had invented.

"I'm fantastic! Do you wanna dance, Lucas?"

"Okay!" He said and she knew he didn't believe what she was saying "Let's go?"

Her eyes roamed around the room seeing some young people she knows, others she had never seen around. Her eyes fell on the couple she had seen in the greenhouse. Charlie was more interested in what one of his friends are saying than in his date, and she felt a smile grow on her face when she knew that girl means nothing to him now. Her eyes meet Farkle in a corner of the room, he was sitting on the chair by himself watching her. Riley waved to him, but he looked away for a few seconds before returning her wave with an embarrassed waved.

Maya and Josh joined them on the dance floor for a moment. Maya seemed to be having a great time, and Riley was sure that Katy had spiked the fruit cocktail with some alcohol for them.

Shannon joined them for a few minutes just to get rid of the many guys that were trying to get a minute of her attention, and Riley found herself watching her interaction with Josh.

They had always been together when she and Maya were kids, and she had always noticed that something was going on between them, even though they had always been friends, but now she realized that he always smiled easily when Shannon was around.

She can see that Maya appreciated their interaction, even though she knew Maya secretly wanted Josh in her family, and she thinks it is nice that siblings-in-law are getting along, but Riley wondered how Maya would feel if she knew that Josh actually likes the older Hart in a different way than Maya wanted him to.

Her eyes found the beautiful redhead girl a few steps away from where they were. She was wearing a beautiful, sexy, green dress that emphasizes her light-colored eyes and her beautiful red hair. Her boyfriend was holding her waist while saying something in her ear that made her laugh.

Her eyes met Riley's, and she saw her looking at her up and down with an approving grin. Her boyfriend took his hand from her waist and moved toward a group of friends as the redhead came toward them.

"Good evening, everybody!" She said greeting everyone and they greeted her back, her eyes fell on Riley and a smile grow on her lips "It's so warming tonight. Happy birthday, Shannon!"

She said hugging the brunette who hugged her back.

"I thought I was the only one who is feeling this."

Said Shannon referring to the weather. The redhead girl came over in Riley direction, holding her tight.

"You are so hot!"

Andreia whispered in her ear discreetly before kissing her cheek and Riley smiled at her words.

"You too!" she said quickly "in five minutes."

Andreia pulled away from the brunette with a slightly mischievous smirk.

"So, I heard your mom had chosen the drink very well, and then I'm going to get something drink"

She said referring to the alcohol mixed with the fruit cocktail.

"She was just remembering when she was a teenager. It's just not that strong enough to knock someone down."

"So, see you guys around!"

She said looking at Riley for a few seconds before walk away and then Riley turned to the group.

"Lucas, you should dance with the birthday girl a little."

Shannon turned to him, seeming only now to notice his presence.

"Oh! Are you the cowboy? Maya talks a lot about you."

"I'm going to grab something to drink. It's so hot here, so I'm going to get some fresh air. You guys have some fun!"

She said walking away. Riley approached the table where the redhead girl was putting a bit of the red liquid on her cup.

"It looks good!"

"It really tastes good! You are going to like it."

She handed the cup she was fulling to Riley.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Where?"

"So, you know that door where no one is walking out?" Andreia looked at the doors finding the closed one "I'll be there. See you there then."

She said taking a sip of her drink before walking away. Riley walked through the door feeling the redhead's eyes on her back.

As soon as the door closed, she felt the night breeze cool her body, and then her eyes looked at all sides to make sure the hallway was empty. As soon as she realized she was alone, Riley headed for the fourth door, which as usual was unlocked. As soon as her hand had flipped the light-switch, the light broke into the room and Riley blinked a few times, getting used to the light. She saw the simple bathroom that had become more like a storage than a bathroom.

They were lucky that Afonso always wants the house to be spotless even in rooms that no one would go to. She couldn't tell if that bathroom really were working or if Maya's dad had let it aside when they renovated the house, but she could certainly say that Alfonso had been there these past few days because everything seemed impeccable.

Riley set her drink in the corner of the sink, watching her reflection in the mirror. It was a shame to ruin all that work she'd had a few minutes ago to become presentable again, but that doesn't matter, she is just in need of some good fun and she knows that the redhead girl would give it to her.

Riley put her hands back trying to unzip her dress and quickly her work was done.

She slid the delicate sleeves of her dress down her arm, feeling the fragile fabric of her dress slide down her body, and carefully Riley hung her dress and turned to the mirror watching the reflection of her body in it. He was dumb for not want her.

She approached the door seeing the redhead looking uncertainly which way to go, but she opted for the direction where Riley was. Andreia seemed so impressed by the architecture of the mansion that she was looking at everywhere so she won't miss any detail of it. As she approached the door. Riley pulled her inside the bathroom, her act has frightened the girl for a few seconds until she recognized her.

"Damn it, Riley! You scared me!"

Said the redhead trying to restore her breath which made Riley laugh.

"I'm sorry!"

She said closing the door behind her. Andreia looked her up and down.

"Too bad, I wanted to take the dress off of you!"

Her lust eyes are fixed on Riley's body, and Riley approached her placing a hand on her abdomen leading her to the sink.

"Maybe in another time."

She said wrapping her arms around her neck and Andreia put her hand on her waist. Riley laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure? I won't forget it!" Said the redhead smiling. Riley felt her hand going up from her abdomen and stopping at her nape. Her eyes fell on her inviting red lips "Don't worry, this lipstick will not smudge, so there will be other things messy here"

She said whispering against her lips.

"It looks beautiful on you! Your lips look bigger."

"Jordan is so looking forward to leaving this party. He wants me sucking him wearing it."

Andreia shut the distance between them and kissed her slowly and intensely. Riley's hands went to her hair gently tugging it as she deepened the kiss. Andreia wrapping her breasts with her hands and ended the kiss, going down her, kissing Riley's neck and then her mouth wrapped her breasts, sucking, licking and lightly biting Riley's nipples before continuing down her belly.

Riley wrapped her fingers through Andreia's red hair, watching her kneel on the floor. The redhead girl kissed the edge of Riley's panties pulling it down slowly, enjoying every inch of that area. Riley moistened her lips, looking into her naughty light-colored eyes as she lowered her panties. Andreia parted her legs and kissed the inside of her thighs, avoiding approaching the region where Riley wanted her lips.

Andreia looked at the area and at Riley moistening her lips, and then she felt Andreia's breath against her skin as her nose slid over the region. Riley closed her eyes and gripped her hair tightly as she came close to touching her, and then she walked away laughing. Riley opened her eyes with a deadly look.

"Not yet, honey!"

Andreia stood up and turned her back to Riley, pulling her hair away of her back so Riley could slide the zipper of her dress. Riley held her waist turning her to the sink. Andreia smiled at her in the mirror when she heard the zipper sliding down. Riley kissed her bare skin inch by inch as she sliding the dress from her body.

"No panties?"

Said the brunette when she didn't see the piece.

"Its lines were showing through the dress, not to mention it's a few minutes less to get down to business."

Andreia took off her dress and placed it next to Riley's. Riley sat at the sink watching the redhead and, as soon as her dress was right, she turned to the brunette with a nasty smirk. Riley spread her legs so that she positioned herself between them wrapping around her waist then.

Riley felt Andreia lips against hers as her hands opened her bra. Riley broke the kiss, going to her breasts cupping with her hands, kissing, licking and sucking her perfect breasts.

"All I want to is go to your house." Said the redhead cupping her breasts "and then we could have fun all night long. Or maybe you could come to mine, but I'll have to share you with Jordan. He won't mind at all; we just need to get rid of Lucas or call him too if you want to."

"Lucas is just a friend."

Riley said between kisses going up to her neck.

"Just call me when he's gone and we'll pick you up."

"Sounds good, but I don't know."

"Jordan won't tell anyone. He'll love the experience of seeing me fucking you."

"Have you guys done it before?"

She said curious, Andreia looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, we did with one of his friends."

"How was it?"

Riley looked at her uncertainly if she could ask that question and Andreia laughed.

"Well, it was really intense, you know! It was pretty good, I loved that, actually!" She said kissing her lips "Two guys trying please you and keeping you all night. I had the biggest orgasm of my life."

"The biggest?"

"I said the biggest orgasm, not the best. The best is up to you. Don't you remember John's summer party?" She said maliciously, Riley felt her hands go down her body stopping on her thighs, squeezing them "I almost pushed Anne out of the room so I could hook up with you. Thank goodness she left before I did it! It was your first time with a girl and the way you cried my name got me so fucking wet that I couldn't hold on for too long. That feeling is unforgettable, baby!"

"You were into me, didn't you?"

"I thought you were beautiful, cute, hot, but I thought you are just into boys. But with that way you smiled at me at that party, the only thought in my head was taste every inch of you and fuck you so hard until you passed out."

She said kissing her deeply, Riley felt her fingers between her legs and saw herself moaning along with the kiss over her ministrations. Andreia broke the kiss by biting her bottom lip.

"Jordan thinks you're nice, pretty. I'm absolutely sure he'll like it. He is going to love sharing you with me, and even more since his parents aren't home so we are going to have all night to appreciate and taste you."

"I don't know."

She said uncertainly about her propose between moans.

"Well, you have my number, just call me if you made your mind and want to be with us. I can promise you that he won't say a word."

Andreia took her fingers out of her and began a trail of kisses for her body to her core, and Riley sighed as she felt her amazing mouth and tongue working on it so good.

* * *

**_Someone from Riley's past is coming back in the next chapter._**

**_Thank you for getting here!_**

**_Have a great week!_**


	8. Happy Birthday Shannon Part III

_**Hi guys!**_

_**How are you doing?**_

_**I haven't updated here in about six months. I'm sorry, I've been very busy. Now that we're quarantined, I may have a little more time to write.**_

* * *

He watched Shannon dance with Riley's date for a while. They seemed to like each other as she laughed at some of the things he said and he did it too. Maya had gone to get a drink for herself leaving Josh with them, and Josh was sure she would not return so soon because she was talking to her mom near the table.

Josh leaned against the wall watching her laugh at something the blonde guy said, and then she looked at him defiantly, but he apparently didn't accept what she had proposed. Maya joined them saying something in her sister's ear who nodded then.

"You should dance with him."

"Who? Ranger Rick?"

She laughed.

"Actually, she owes me a dance."

He said and Maya rolled her eyes.

"I told you! There is no square dance here, Huckleberry!"

"Don't be rude, Maya! Go dance with Lucas! Josh, would you help me with something, please? Let these two dancing a bit."

Josh walked away from the wall and put his hand on her waist as she led him away from them.

"He's just an inoffensive teenager."

She said out of nowhere.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

He said confused.

"Because of the way you looked at us."

She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What kind of way?"

"The jealousy way."

"I'm not jealous!"

He laughed.

"Okay!"

She said making it clear that she was right.

"Then why did you call me?"

"I owe you a dance. How could I not do this to you?"

"In fact, you denied me that right a few minutes ago."

She laughed.

"I'm talking about dance. Did you know Maya's Cowboy had taken dance classes for two years?"

"Will you give Maya more reasons to make fun of him?" Shannon opened the door so they could leave that room "Why are we here?"

"Because I want to dance a little bit with you without being interrupted."

She said pushing him behind one of the columns of that mansion, taking them out of sight of anyone who decided to walk in the hallway.

"Dance?"

He said maliciously.

"Yeah, dance and nothing more!"

She said giving a slight peck on his lips. Josh grabbed Shannon and spun her around, holding on to her waist as they danced too close that he could feel every inch of her ass against him and her hand on his neck. Josh lowered his face resting it on the curve of her neck and then breathing in her intoxicating perfume. It was just a dance that ended with his lips on her neck, his hands holding her waist tightly against him as he brushed his erection on her. Shannon held his chin to bring him to her, and Josh found himself pushing her against the wall as his lips devoured hers.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Riley looked at her lips while she opens Andreia's lipstick, she looked at the girl naked and breathless sitting on the sink next to her.

"Oh, my goodness! That was so fucking good!" Riley smirked proudly "I don't know if I can move right now without falling to the ground."

Riley carefully applied the lipstick until she was happy with the result. Andreia got up from the sink and look for her bra, she looked a little lost until she finds it near to the wall.

"I liked it on you."

"Does it take too long to dry?"

"No, it's fast."

She said putting her bra on. Riley studied the visible parts of her body, checking if there were any marks that should not be there. She felt the hands of Andreia involved her when Andreia hugged her waist giving a kiss on Riley's shoulder.

"Now I understand its effect. I want to kiss you so badly right now." She said turning Riley to face her "it makes you look even sexier." She said with a smile before kisses Riley deeper "And it makes me want to hear your moans and feel your mouth on me one more time." She said sensually before biting Riley's bottom lip "It's a shame we're at this party and they must be looking for us."

"Do you need help with your dress?"

"Yes, please!"

She said going towards the dress. Riley closed her zipper and Andreia gave her a light kiss as a prize.

"Do you need help with yours?"

"No, I can do it myself."

Andreia was watching her for a while.

"You are so beautiful!"

"Thanks! You too."

"Well, if you change your mind." Andreia ran a hand through her hair "just text me. Jordan and I will pick you up. I must confess I am looking forward to it. Thanks for that little fun!"

She said placing a kiss on her cheek before taking another look at herself in the mirror.

Riley finished dress her dress making sure everything was perfect. Her glass remained in the corner of the sink and the drink was probably warm which made her drop the drink in the sink and then took one last look at herself approving the result.

She closed the door, heading for the party then, but she heard footsteps behind her.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

Riley turned back as she recognizing the owner of that voice. She smiled at Riley walking in her beautiful navy dress until she stopped in front of Riley.

"What do you want?"

She said hostile already predicting that something not good would happen.

"Me? I don't want anything!" She said pretending to be offended by Riley's words "But I must confess that I'm really curious."

She said with a huge smug smirk, and Riley could bet nothing good would come out from her lips.

"About?"

"Well, when did the sweet and innocent Riley Matthews find out about her interest in girls?"

"What do you mean?"

She said getting nervous. She shouldn't have done that there, anyone could have seen them, and for her misfortune, that displeasure was that brunette.

"Do you really want to go in that way?"

Missy arched an eyebrow, Riley remained in silent and the brunette laughed.

"So, are you Bi or have you given up on your interest for men? Of course, if it ever was a thing."

"My life is none of your business!"

She said hostile walking toward the party.

"You're right! This is none of my business, but it wouldn't be good for you if everyone knew what you were up to. Hook up with the leader of the cheerleader's team just to get a real chance to get in, this it's a cheap shot, and I never expect it from you, Matthews!"

Said the brunette with a scolding tone and Riley laughed turning to face her.

"Are you crazy?"

"Oh! Am I?" She said in shock. "So sorry for my words. I should have been too much drunk to have imagined that you and Andreia were making out. Is this the right term?" She pretended confusion for a few seconds. "I'll choose it. You two making out on Rachel's bed, at that party on spring break, on our Junior year."

How could she know that? There was no one there but the two.

"I'm not falling on your little games, Missy."

She said maintaining her posture that the brunette had imagined it all in her head.

"Poor deluded you! You know, you should have made sure that the door was actually locked, which didn't happen since you left it open. Anyway, I closed that door so you're welcome! Even though I would have loved a good scandal."

"What do you want?"

Riley said with no patience to deal with her.

"Me? Nothing! Just seeing this beautiful smile on your face worth it. But I must admit that I'm sorry for the poor Andreia. How do you think she will feel when you dump her because you won't be able to join the team again? However, we must enter into an agreement that it was not a smart decision of yours. If you really wanted to get in the team you should have tried the coach, but I do not think you are her type."

"Have a good night!"

Said the brunette turning back to the party.

"I'm so sorry for Minkus. Poor thing! When he wakes up and realizes that the girl he is in love with since the first grade wants to be with everyone but him."

Riley found herself heading toward the brunette again and pushing her hard against the wall.

"Leave them out of it!"

She said looking at the brunette in a threatening way.

"Look at You! What is this? Is Riley Matthews showing her true colors finally?

"Don't mess with my friends."

Riley told her slowly and clearly so that she understood her words perfectly, Missy smirk at her words.

"Why would I do that? I wonder... What does a guy who has just got in town, for a very interesting reason, have to hide? I wonder what is going on in a very interesting life of a certain blonde out there? Do you really know everything that is going on around you? Or are the people you trust the most are hiding things from you? There is a lot of interesting questions and answers."

"Did you hear me? Don't mess with my friends!" Riley said walking away "Oh!" She said turning to the brunette "By the way, that night in your bedroom was really good."

"I'm proud to see you take the first steps to reveal the real bitch you are."

Said the brunette with a huge smile, but Riley knew she has hurt her with her words.

Riley turned back to the party. She knew the brunette well enough to know that these were just empty threats, but she wouldn't test her luck. If Missy really wanted to tell that to everyone, she would have done it unless she's waiting for something.

Her eyes spotted at the couple dancing in the corner of the room and she had to admit she was surprised.

* * *

_**Who knew we were dealing with a pandemic now? It's so crazy and scary. There are four suspected cases of coronavirus thirty minutes from my town and this is scary, as my town has no structure to deal with a pandemic. Please take care of yourself and therefore your friends, acquaintances, family members. Avoid crowds, wash your hands well, don't visit relatives over sixty.**_

_**Thank you for still coming here!**_

_**See you.**_


End file.
